Beast Fusion
by Jenrya282
Summary: While battling the Copyroids, CF Rockman triggered a new technique that would cost the life of Netto. With a new enemy out to kill Netto and Rockman, what will these two do? Rewrite in progress
1. Chapter 1

Beast Fusion

Chapter 1

**Jenrya282: Hello! Here is the first chapter of the 'Beast Fusion Rewrite'. When I first wrote this, I was happy to see that there are a lot of readers interested in this story. Because of the reviewers, I was able to continue it. But now, I don't know how many are still following this story. Because this story was written years ago, the storyline was rushed and grammar wasn't the best. I hope the same readers that read and reviewed some years ago would be interested in this rewritten and improved story. Explanations will be better and the story will flow much better. Also, I will be using the Japanese names for all the characters unlike before when I just changed it to Japanese in the middle of the story. I do apologize for that. Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Netto took out his trusty blue PET and inserted some battle chips. Today was no different from any other days he thought. He goes to school every day as a student. He did things that students his age would do: attend class, sleep in class, eat a big lunch, sleep more, get yelled at by the teacher, hand in homework, sleep more and then leave school when the bell rings. But Netto was different from any 'regular' students his age. After school, he would switch his role from student to NetSavior. That was the only thing separating him from any other students. This became a regular routine for him. After school, there would always be an 'unexpected' enemy attack. Today was no different. He never expects today to be any different.

"CrossFusion!"

Netto, Enzan and Laika inserted their cross-fusion battle chip and they were covered by a brilliant white light. When the light disappeared, they were clothed in their battle armor and positioned themselves to fight the 'unexpected' enemy attack. Their enemy for today: Copyroid Starman and Copyroid Airman.

"_One can summon a rain of stars and meteors and another makes tornadoes. This should be fun."_ CF Rockman thought and transformed his right hand into the Rockbuster.

"Rockbuster!" cried CF Rockman and shot at Copyroid Starman.

Copyroid Starman saw the shot coming and easily dodged it. He landed gracefully and raised his arms.

"Let's see how you handle this fire power." He said and stars fell from the sky. He directed the stars to fall on CF Rockman but with ease, CF Rockman dodges the incoming stars. Rockman summoned a Long Sword and charged towards Starman, who blocked his attack with his own summoned sword.

"Shall we have a change of background to spice up the mood?" Starman said and he summoned a rain of meteors to fall around them continuously. The impact of the meteors sent shockwaves of ear drumming annoyance all around Rockman.

"_Argh, it feels like my head is going to explode and my ears would burst from all this. I swear, if I become deaf from this fight, they are so dead." _Rockman thought as he continued his fight.

* * *

"Varisword!"

CF Blues' right hand transformed into the yellow sword and he charged towards Copyroid Airman. Copyroid Airman got ready to block his Varisword but was stopped by a shot from Copyroid Searchman. CF Blues swung his sword at Copyroid Airman. Airman created tornadoes under him and flew up, dodging the strike.

"Huu, huu, is that the best you two can do? If it is, then the both of you have no chance of winning." said Airman and he fired tornados towards CF Blues and CF Searchman. The two more advanced NetSaviors jumped away from the tornadoes and watched as they head where CF Rockman and Copyroid Starman were locked in battle. The tornadoes combined into one big tornado and continued to head towards the two navis.

"Netto, watch out!" cried CF Blues.

CF Rockman didn't hear CF Blues' cries as he continued to fight Copyroid Starman.

"_The wind from the tornado is blocking out my voice. Netto can't hear me."_ CF Blues thought as he desperately hoped the younger NetSavior would notice the tornado. _"And his back is towards it, he can't see it. Dammit, if he gets hit by it, it would be a stupid excuse from him if he said that he can't hear the roars from the tornado."_

Just then, CF Blues notice the rain of meteors that continuously fall around the two navis.

"_Impacts from meteors are louder than the tornados. The impact would cover the roars from the tornado so Netto wouldn't notice the incoming tornados."_ Then something hit him like a ton of brick. _"They were targeting Netto this whole time!"_

CF Searchman saw the same problem as Blues and he landed on a pillar of debris. He took aim and charged but before he shot, one of Airman's mini tornados hit him from behind and he lost concentration.

"_Dammit, he has tornados all around us."_ CF Searchman thought and started to lock onto the moving tornados. He shot them and they disappeared.

* * *

CF Blues saw what Searchman was up to and decided to let him handle the situation. He turned to face the Copyroid Airman, who was controlling the tornado.

"_If I stop him, it might stop the tornado too. Please let me make it on time." _He thought and summoned his signature red sword.

* * *

Copyroid Starman snickered as he continued to duel with Netto with their swords. He noticed that the other two NetSaviors figured out their plan but still felt proud that his challenger was too oblivious to even get close in knowing their plan. This was working out like they planned. When he saw that the tornado was close enough, he jumped away when Rockman was about to strike.

"Hey, are you chickening out?" Netto yelled.

Starman laughed and sent his last rain of meteors towards CF Rockman. Rockman raised his arms to cover himself from the attack. When he lowered his arms, he turned around to see the tornado. He tried to jump away but the tornado was sucking him in and preventing him from running.

"_Dammit, dammit, dammit!"_ Netto thought as he tried to hold his ground. He summoned his Rockbuster and shot at the tornado but the shots just got reflected of it. _"Dammit!"_

Just then, the giant tornado that was headed for CF Rockman disappeared. He turned to see CF Blues with his sword through Copyroid Airman, resulting in his deletion.

"Thanks Enzan!" CF Rockman cried to CF Blues. Blues raised his hand to indicate that he received his thanks.

CF Rockman turned to face Copyroid Starman. To his surprise, Starman wasn't angry or upset that he lost his partner. In fact, he was still snickering.

"_What is wrong with this guy?"_ CF Rockman thought. Before he could summon his Rockbuster to finish off his enemy, two stone positioned itself to his side and clamped him.

CF Rockman could hear Enzan calling for Laika for help. He wished that he didn't get caught so easily. He suddenly became a nuisance to the two. He hated that. He struggled to get free but he couldn't. He looked up towards Starman to see another navi appear beside him. He recognize the new enemy immediately, it was Copyroid Stoneman.

"Looks like you're trapped Rockman." Copyroid Starman said and summoned meteors. They landed all around the battlefield, preventing Blues and Searchman from getting any closer to Rockman. Since the meteors were falling randomly, some landed around and on Rockman, causing him major damage.

* * *

Unknown to the three NetSaviors and the Copyroids, Trill had materialized himself in the Dimensional Area. The little child navi was hiding behind a nearby building. He was use to seeing Rockman fight in the Net World but not in the Real World where Netto and Rockman had to cross-fuse to battle. It should excite the little navi but at the moment, he was too worried about Netto and Rockman to be excited.

"Rockman…Netto…" Trill whimpered as he watched his 'brothers' get hurt from falling meteors.

Just then, Trill saw small pink data streams around CF Rockman's arms and head. The armor was breaking and repairing itself and Netto looked like he's in pain.

"_No, they're falling out of CrossFusion."_ Trill thought and started to run towards Rockman. "Rockman! Netto!"

Both Crossfused and Copyroid navis turned to see Trill running towards Netto.

"No Trill, don't get close!" CF Blues yelled towards the young navi. Trill ignored Blues and ran towards CF Rockman.

When Trill reached them, he jumped and wrapped his arms around CF Rockman's neck.

"Rockman!" Trill cried and then his body, along with CF Rockman, was wrapped with a white light.

"What's going on?" CF Searchman asked as CF Blues landed beside him. Both of them could only stand and watch the outcome of their comrade.

CF Rockman's painful cries could be heard as they watched his armor change. They could see claws forming out of his hands and foot and his headgear started to have spikes with yellow crystals on them. When the transformation was completed, they saw him crawling on all four. Netto's once innocent chocolate brown eyes was changed into fierce, raging red eyes.

"Netto..." both CF Blues and CF Searchman were both surprised with the outcome. They knew that Trill and Rockman could 'Beast Out' when they are together but never in Cross Fusion.

Beast Rockman growled and quickly, in super speed, ran towards Starman. Copyroid Starman was too shocked to move and Netto sliced him in half, which caused deletion. Both CF Blues and CF Searchman were shocked at the speed and power Netto had acquired by transforming into Beast mode.

"Damn you Rockman, I'll delete you for sure this time." Copyroid Stoneman said and summoned rock cubes to fall from the sky. Beast Out Rockman jumped high into the air to dodge them. While in the air, a red light surrounded him and when the light faded, he changed. His turquoise beast armor changed into red armor with wings and claws. The only thing that didn't change was his red, fearsome eyes.

"He changed!" cried CF Searchman and jumped away to dodge random debris when Beast Out Rockman charged into Stoneman, making a large crater to appear under them. Beast Out Rockman then quickly changed back to his Greiga Beast form and quickly slashed Stoneman, resulting in deletion. Then he turned his head to his next victim: CF Blues and CF Searchman.

"Netto, what do you think you're doing? We're your partners, get a hold of yourself." CF Blues said.

Both of them backed away and tried to dodge his attacks but a shockwave created by the impact knocked them back. They broke out of Cross Fusion and Beast Rockman charged at them. They closed their eyes waiting for the impact. Seconds later, feeling no impact or pain, they lowered their arms. They looked up to see the Dimensional Area disappearing.

"_Thank you Hikari-hakase. You saved us."_ Enzan thought and looked at the Beast Out Rockman.

Beast Rockman was growling with pain and slowly came out of Cross Fusion. They saw Netto unconscious on the floor and his trusty blue PET beside his right hand. They ran towards Netto and Enzan picked up Netto's PET. Inside, he saw Rockman sleeping with Trill cuddling in his arms. Laika lifted Netto onto his back and looked at Enzan with a worried look. They were both thinking the same thing.

"_Is this the last time we'll see this happen?"_

* * *

**Jenrya282: Okay, first re-write finished. Hopefully, this is better in detail and won't confuse readers. Look forward to the second chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Fusion

Chapter 2

**Jenrya282: Wow, never thought this story actually got8 reviews. I would like to thank the readers who reviewed this story. Now, to answer some of the questions:**

**Hikari no Namida: I know, I haven't watched the English version of Rockman for quite a while so I'm not really use to it and if I use Japanese, it will be a bit hard. I know the characters are really OOC but I will fix it soon.**

**Z Girl Warrior: I highly doubt that would happen. I only seen 8 episodes and it only appears every Saturday so it might take a while before it will show later episodes. **

**Rose Kitsune.EXE: really? You don't think it sucked? Wow, thanks! You'll discover more about the 'Beast Out' in the next few chapters. **

**spiecas: Yeah, for some reason, when I right stories, I love to quickly jump to the problem and that's the problem when I write stories. And I'll make it longer from now on. The first chapter was just a try to see if this story was a great idea in the beginning. **

**Hikari Kaiya: Wow, you don't think it sucked too? Thanks!**

**Noreen: Well...I was just testing if anybody would be interested in this story so the first chapter is kinda crappy...**

**Now, to the story!**

**In Scilab**

"Dr. Hikari, do you know what happened to Lan?" asked Chaud.

Right after when Lan fell unconscious, Chaud and Laika took Lan to Scilab.

"Well, I'm sure how Megaman and Trill 'Beast Out', but I have no idea why Lan in Cross Fusion mode can 'Beast Out' with Trill." said Dr. Hikari.

In the PET, Trill was happily laughing while Megaman was just looking at the unconscious boy.

"Lan, please wake up." Megaman cried. Silver droplets slid down his cheeks, hitting on the floor.

"We'll run more scans on Megaman and Trill to classify on any more details on them but for now, we need to keep Lan in Scilab until we can be sure on what is going on. You two can leave now." Dr. Hikari said.

"Right." was their reply and they left Scilab.

When they got outside of Scilab, Chaud said:

"I wonder how can got that power, like it's impossible."

"It's not impossible if it's Lan. Wherever Lan goes, there is always something happening." replied Laika. "Let's just go and rest and we can check on him tomorrow."

"Alright." was Chaud's reply and they left their separate way.

**Next day**

"Master Chaud, you received email from Dr. Hikari." said Protoman.

"Open it." said Chaud.

"Yes sir." said Protoman. "It says to meet him in Scilab. It's something about Megaman and Lan."

"What time did he tell us to meet him?" Chaud asked, not even looking at Protoman.

"5:00 pm sharp." replied Protoman.

"Ok, that should give us enough time to go to the afternoon meeting and get there in time." said Chaud. "Put that in our schedule."

"Yes sir." said Protoman.

**Scilab**

"Dr. Hikari, I'm here." said Chaud.

"Ah, yes. That's good, Laika is waiting for us in the other room." said Dr. Hikari and led Chaud to the other room.

"So how is Lan?" asked Chaud.

"He still hasn't woken up. I'm really worried; he's been unconscious for this long. That transformation really took a lot out of him." said Dr. Hikari. "But I did find out something in the 'Beast Out'."

When both of them got inside, Dr. Hikari brought Chaud to where Laika was.

"Hello Chaud, glad you could make it." said Laika.

"I can't miss out on what Dr. Hikari found out about the 'Beast Out'." Chaud replied.

"Well, after scanning over Megaman and Trill, we found out the 'Beast Out' only happens when Megaman is in trouble. Haven't you thought about it? The first time both of them transformed together was when the beasts Greiga and Falzer appeared in NetCity. Then the second time they transformed was when Pharaohman appeared and attacked Megaman." explained Dr. Hikari.

"That could be true but did you find out how to Lan 'Beast Out' when in Cross Fusion?" Chaud asked.

"Afraid not, that's what we are investigating right now but we came out empty." said Dr. Hikari.

"So how much have you found out right now besides that 'Beast Out' only happens when Megaman is in danger?" asked Laika.

"That's all, Trill is still a very mysterious navi." replied Dr. Hikari.

"I'm sure we'll find out more about him soon. By the way, where is Lan anyway?" asked Chaud.

"He's at home with Megaman and Trill. I took him home yesterday." Dr. Hikari replied, while looking at his computer.

"I see. It looks like you're busy at the moment so we'll just leave you to work." Chaud said and left with Laika.

"Okay, thanks for coming." Dr. Hikari cried back to us.

When they got out of Scilab, Chaud asked Laika:

"Hey, do you think we should go see if Lan is alright?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Laika said and Chaud called for his limo. The appeared in front of Lan's house about 3 minutes. They rung the doorbell and waited until Haruka opened the door.

"Why hello Chaud, please come in." Mrs. Hikari said.

"Thank you Mrs. Hikari." said Chaud and went in. "This is Laika, he's apart of the net saviors."

"Hello Laika, nice to meet you." she said.

"Hello ma'am. Nice to meet you too." replied Laika. "So how is Lan?"

Haruka's head looked down and shook her head.

"He hasn't woken up and Megaman is so worried about him. He wouldn't even leave his room."

"I see, may we please go up and see him?" Chaud asked.

"Certainly, do both of you want a drink?" she said.

"No thank you, we're fine." Chaud replied and went upstairs with Laika. When they got up to Lan's room, Laika knocked on the door.

"Megaman, it's us, Chaud and Laika. We came to see Lan, can we come in?"

"Sure...come in." came Megaman's depressed voice on the other side of the door.

Laika opened the door and saw Lan in bed and Megaman's hologram beside his head. Trill was happily running around Lan's room and was somewhat not worried at all.

"Megaman, how's Lan?" Chaud asked.

"He hasn't moved at all. Whatever he's dreaming about, he keeps on mumbling the name Greiga and Falzer. I don't know what is going on with him and I'm so worried!" cried Megaman.

"Calm down Megaman, we'll know what happened to him as soon as he wakes up." Laika said.

"I'm sure we will." was Megaman's reply.

After a moment of silence, they heard some shuffle and tossing sounds. They all looked at Lan to see his face full of sweat and a worried face on his face. He was thrashing around and mumbling 'run Megaman'.

"Run Megaman...or...or they will get...or they will get you, Greiga and Falzer." Lan mumbled and soon fell asleep.

**Jenrya282: Not my best work yet but I'm working on it. I hope you enjoyed it. Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Fusion

Chapter 3

**Hikari Residence Megaman's P.O.V**

After Lan's strange mumbling, I grew more worried. What did he mean by "they"? Who is going to capture us? All these questions popped up in my head. I tried to block out the voices, the voices of my pain, I just couldn't stand it! They are driving me nuts.

"What do you think we should do?" Chaud asked Laika.

"I think we should just wait until Lan wakes up and we will talk to him about it." Laika said.

"But that will take too long! We have no idea when he'll wake up and what if it's too late!" I blurted out. They looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered and looked down on the ground. I just couldn't stand it! My brother is in a coma and I have nothing to help him.

"Don't worry Megaman, we'll think of a way to help Lan. But right now, we have to find out what happened to him." Chaud said.

"We do know that he "Beast Out" while in CrossFusion so that's a clue." Searchman said.

Minutes passed, we sat in his room, thinking of a conclusion to this mystery. I kept on staring at Lan every few seconds. His breathing was normal and his pulse is fine, there's nothing wrong with him, I kept talking to myself that he'll be okay. Suddenly, he started to groan again and I saw sweat appeared on his face again. He tossed and turned in his bed, fighting an invincible force.

"Megaman, run! Greiga, Falzer, Megaman, run! Get out of the net and hide! They're coming!" Lan started to yell out.

"Lan!" I cried and ran towards him. I wanted to hug him and tell him it's alright, but I can't. I'm...I'm just bits of data, nothing more. No, I can't think like that, I can still help him. Hang on Lan, I'm coming.

"_Lan, can you hear me?" I asked him using our 'link', this just happened a couple of months ago, every time when we use the 'link', we can see each other. It brings us to this black area with no color. We were like in a whole new dimension. We guess that our 'link' must have gotten stronger but we're not sure._

"_Megaman? Megaman, hurry up and run, they're gonna catch you!" I heard him yell at me. I knew he still can't hear me because I can't see him._

"_Lan, it's me, Hub, can you hear me?" I asked again._

"_Greiga, Falzer, Megaman, run!" he yelled again. "They're coming!"_

_I looked around me and saw nothing, just pure black. Suddenly, I saw both Greiga and Falzer running towards me. I took a step back, hoping they won't attack me but instead of them attacking me, they went behind me. I looked at him; they were the size of normal of viruses. Greiga looked like Gow, the dog that belongs to Takashi Hikari and Falzer looked like the size of an eagle. I didn't know what happened but this might be a part of what Lan is dreaming. But weren't they supposed to be huge? They could wreck the whole Net City if they wanted to but no, they're just normal size cyber-pets. _

"_Run, run away!" I heard Lan yell again. He then suddenly appeared in front of me. _

"_Lan!" I cried back and floated beside him with Greiga and Falzer following me. I hugged the shaking Lan and he soon stopped shaking. He lowered his hands from his head and opened his brown eyes._

"_Me...Megaman?" I said._

"_Yes Lan, I'm here." I replied and hugged him tighter. He looked at me and then looked down to see Greiga and Falzer._

"_Why are they here?" he asked me. _

"_It's all apart of your dream, once you wake up, they will all be gone." I replied._

"_Thank you Megaman." he said and disappeared from my embrace. I closed off the 'link' and saw Protoman in front of me._

"Megaman? Thank goodness you awoken." he said to me. "We zoned out on us for a minute there."

"I'm sorry," I replied.

Then Lan started to stir again and he opened his eyes.

"Lan!" both Laika and Chaud cried.

"Hey, how's it going?" Lan said to them.

"Your mother will be happy to hear that you're awake but she went to visit your father at Scilab and won't be back until later." Chaud said.

"That's okay, I need more sleep anyway." Lan replied. "So how long was I asleep?"

"At least three days." Laika replied. "You had your parents worried."

"You had Megaman worried too." said Chaud looking at me.

"I'm sorry to worry all of you." Lan said while getting up. He was struggling a bit and Chaud went to help him. I wish I could be the one who helped Lan, I'm not completely jealous but I really want to be human again.

I returned back to the PET to rest and charge up for the next day while Lan and the others talk. I was about to go to sleep mode until a growl caught my attention. I turned around to see Greiga but there's something different about him, he's not big, he's small! Beside him was Falzer, also in small size. I panicked as they ran/flew towards me. I gasped and backed off. Greiga jumped and Falzer came down at me in top speed. I close my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Greiga licking my face and Falzer on my arm.

"Lan, we have a problem here!" I yelled from the PET.

Lan looked down the PET and his eyes widened.

"What is going on!"

**Jenrya282: I'm sorry for the late update, I've been busy these last few days but I'll promise you that I'll update this as soon as possible! Maybe on Friday or Saturday but I'm not really sure so please be patience about this! Review, Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Fusion

Chapter 4

**Lan's P.O.V**

I was chatting to Chaud and Laika about my dream, the dream about something wanting to capture Megaman, Falzer and Greiga. I have no idea why I had this dream, but it was only a dream, so it can't be true. I continued to talk until Megaman called me from my PET, I looked down to see Megaman with Greiga and Falzer on him, but they were in little size.

"Megaman, I thought you told me it was a dream." I said to him.

"Yeah, me too, never thought they would be here." Megaman replied.

Trill then appeared in the PET and was happy to see little Greiga and Falzer.

"Weee, we have pets!" he cried and ran towards them.

"No Trill, don't go near them!" I said to him, he didn't listen and continued to run.

Both Greiga and Falzer saw Trill and ran/flew towards him.

"No, don't go near him!" Megaman yelled and tried to catch up to the little Greiga and Falzer. When they got to Trill, we heard Trill happily laughing and petting them. Greiga was licking his face and Falzer sat beside Trill, letting Trill pet him. Megaman sighed and sat beside Trill.

"Lan, why do you think they're here?" he said to me, looking at me.

"I have no clue but I want to find out how they became small." I said.

"Well, maybe you can ask Dr. Hikari." Chaud said. "He might have an answer."

"Yeah, and I can tell them I'm fine to walk around!" I cried and jumped out of my bed.

Inside the PET, Trill was running around with Greiga and Falzer chasing after him.

"Hey Megaman, can we keep them?" Trill asked.

"I don't know Trill, they could be dangerous." Megaman replied and he suddenly got an email. "Hey Lan, you got email from dad."

I look down in my PET while Megaman opened the email. There was a video clip attached to it.

"Megaman, tell Chaud and Laika to come quickly, there's a Dimensional A...Ar...rea here! Come-" and the clip got cut off.

"A Dimensional Area?" I cried and told Chaud and Laika what happened. Megaman quickly brought Trill to Maylu's homepage and left him with Roll. We decided to bring Greiga and Falzer along with us because they could be helpful. We got out and entered Chaud's limo and rushed to Scilab.

"Hang on, we're coming." I thought as we speed past the streets.

**Scilab**

Once we got there, we could see a Dimensional Area covering all of Scilab. They did a good job indeed, covering all the ramps I need to get in. Laika and Chaud might have some trouble getting in.

"What should we do? I can't get enough speed to go through." I said to them.

"We have to think of a way or we can't save Dr. Hikari and your mother." Chaud said.

"Argh, this is so frustrating!" I yelled.

Just then, the Dimensional Area disappeared and we gasped at it.

"Do you think it's a trick?" Laika asked.

"Might be, but we have to go." Chaud said. "Let's go."

All three of us ran towards Scilab but when I passed the gate of Scilab, the Dimensional Area appeared again, trapping me in and them out.

"Lan!" Chaud said, trying not to touch the Dimensional Area.

I turned back to them and cried back:

"I'll be fine, just wait for me or look for a way in." I ran in Scilab to see most of it in ruins. I growled at the sight and ran even faster. Just then, I heard footsteps beside me. I stopped and turned around to see nothing. I turned back forward and saw Greiga and Falzer in front of me. I took a step back, afraid of what they will do. Then they jumped, I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact but I heard some screams. I turned around to see that both Greiga and Falzer had saved my life, saved me from some Mettaur viruses. They turned around and jumped on me. Greiga licked my face and Falzer beside my head.

"Hey, cut that out that tickles!" I said while laughing.

They got off me and Greiga nudge his head towards the hall. I knew what he wanted to tell me, he wanted me to follow him. I knew what I had to do. I slotted in some battle chips and slotted one last chip, the synchro chip.

"CrossFusion!" Megaman and I yelled.

After CrossFusion, I followed them. The led me to a room, a room with all kinds of mechanicals. A room I never seen before. I heard some mumbling sound in the closet and when over there with my buster on. I opened it and saw dad and mom.

"Mom, dad! You're okay!" I said and removed the cloth from their mouths.

"Lan, get out of here!" my dad yelled at me.

"It's a trap." my mom added.

"Wow, that wasn't the thanks I wanted to hear." I said. "But I don't see anybody." I turned around and saw a foot coming. It kicked me right at the face and I fell back and hit the floor.

"Ow, what was that?" I said, rubbing my aching cheek.

"Hey, glad you can come Lan Hikari."

I looked up to see Copyroid Brightman.

"So you're the famous Lan Hikari and Megaman, hmm, you don't look too strong, once I delete you, my master will be pleased." he said and charged at me with an electro sword.

"I don't think so! Wide Sword!" I yelled and a wide sword appeared on my right hand.

We charged at each other and our swords collided. We charged at each other again and again.

"You're not bad." he said to me. "But it all ends here!"

He disappeared and reappeared behind me. I was too slow to react and his swords drove through my stomach. I dropped down to the floor and data were flowing free. I never seen this before but I'm completely data in a Dimensional Area. I could hear Megaman grunting with pain, I too, were in pain. Now I really wish Laika and Chaud had come, this was actually my first time that I felt completely helpless, completely frightened and alone. Even Megaman can't help me in this situation, nothing can.

"Heh, that's right, stay down like a puppy! I'll just finish this and it'll be all finished." Brightman said to me and raised his sword above my neck. "Say goodbye Megaman!"

He lowered his sword and a clash and a bang sound was heard. I heard my parents gasp. After that, I heard no more.

**Jenrya282: Hiya! I'm back! I just had my history exam and I think I did pretty well so now I'm all free to type my stories. Luckily, I should have a lot more time to write stories! And I also want to thank all the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter! Review, Ciao! **


	5. Chapter 5

Beast Fusion

Chapter 5

**Jenrya282: Hello readers! This is just a quick note about this story. I really love the Japanese names for the characters so I decided to use them from now on for this story. If there are some readers who doesn't like the change of names, don't hesitate and tell me and I'll continue with their English names. If the readers are okay with the Japanese names, then I'll keep them. So now, enjoy!**

Netto's P.O.V

_I slowly opened my eyes to see a place. A place that's empty, cold and dark. I shook at the scene, this dark place, where am I? I looked around until I found a boy about my age. He had short brown hair, the same style as my father's. He had sparkle emerald eyes and was wearing a white robe._

"_Who are you?" I asked the strange boy._

_He looked at me and smiled. "Hello Netto-kun, glad you can join me."_

_I looked around the place. This place…it's so unfamiliar. I have never seen this place before._

"_Where am I?" I asked him._

"_Netto-kun, you don't remember what happened to you?" he asked me._

_I took a step back. I looked around, memories started to floor through my mind. Going through the Dimensional Area, trapping Enzan and Laika out. Greiga and Falzer, CrossFusion. Papa and Mama, what happened to them? What happened to me!_

_I held my head and cried. I thrashed around in this unknown place. I screamed and cried. The boy came to me and wrapped his arms around me. I still continued to thrash and cry. He held me tight, whispering things to me. I then suddenly stopped crying and thrashing and looked up to him, he reminded me of somebody, but whom? I looked into his gentle eyes then it suddenly came to me._

"_Sa…Saito?" I whispered._

"_Yes Netto-kun, it's me." Saito said. "I'm here to help you."_

"_Am…am I dead?" I asked him, looking very frightened. All I could see was a big smile from Saito. _

_He smiled at me and tightened on our embrace._

"_Saito, Saito nii-san." I whispered. "I'm scared."_

"_Please don't be scared. I use to be scared about death but when I met you, I'm not afraid anymore. I knew that with you by my side, I shouldn't be afraid because I can always count on you for comfort." Saito said to me._

_I relaxed a bit and let Saito's words dig into my heart. I looked up at him and said:_

"_If I'm not dead, then how do I get out of here?"_

"_Just close your eyes then you'll be back to where you belong." Saito said to me and disappeared from my embrace. I gasped and started to panic. I can't do it, I can't do it. I need Saito's help. _

"_Just relax and close your eyes." Saito's voice said to me. "Don't be afraid, I'll always be with you."_

_I knew what I had to do. Now, with courage, I closed my eyes and opened them again._

"Aqua Sword!" I yelled and the sword appeared on my right hand and I blocked his attack.

"What! You should be dead by now!" Brightman said to me.

I stood up and looked at him. "I don't think so. Blaster, battle chip in."

A shotgun replaced my Aqua sword and I fired it at Brightman. The shot hit him and got him occupied.

"Boomer, Battle chip in." I cried and a boomerang replaced my shotgun and I threw it at Brightman. A direct hit but he wasn't down yet.

"You'll pay for this Rockman." Brightman yelled and summoned two light bulbs. I jumped out of the way but the light bulbs used its electricity and fired it right at me. I couldn't move and fell to the floor. I totally forgot about my earlier injury, the one when he stabbed me. Data started to fade away.

"Time to die Rockman!" Brightman yelled and jumped above me with another Electro Sword. I was too weak to move so I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. Before it reached me, Falzer came to me and a sudden light appeared. I started to scream from the pain. My hands became claws and my armor turned red. I had red wings that belong to Falzer.

"Netto…" papa whispered while looking at my new transformation.

By the time I started to attack Brightman, CF Blues and CF Searchman came. They gasped at the sight and were already backing away. I charged at Brightman at amazing speed and was already slashing him so much that he screamed and quickly logged out. I turned my head towards them. A blue light surrounded me and I changed into Greiga.

"Netto, please don't do this." papa said to me. I growled at them and started to slowly walk towards them. In my mind, I wanted to stop; I don't want to hurt them! Stop this now!

A white light surrounded me and I transformed back to CF Megaman, both Greiga and Falzer beside me. I broke out of Cross Fusion when the Dimensional Area disappeared and the PET fell beside me. I slowly start to fall unconscious. I looked down to see a pool of blood. I turned my head upward and saw the others running towards me. I smiled, knowing that I saved them and fell into the darkness.

**Jenrya282: Hiya! Well, I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, I'm concentrating a lot on my other story and I have so many other ideas for stories so please bare with this and I'll promise you readers that it will be a lot better! Ciao! By the way, I was thinking of writing another Rockman story so I want you reader's suggestions. Pick which one you think I should write:**

**After finding out that Netto is 'dating' someone else, Meiru leaves Akihara and moves to a new town. Ten years later, they meet each other. Will they put behind their past or start a new life in the future? (Stream spoilers!)**

**During a mission, Netto saves Meiru from an Asteroid navi attack and was badly injured and hospitalized. Meiru, who is destined to do anything to make up the mistakes she's done, must sub in for Netto and save the world from the Asteroid navis until poor Netto is recovered. (Stream spoilers!)**

**Netto and his friends never knew they had elements as powers until they were invited to China. Now they must collect ancient items called 'Shen Gong Wu's and battle a group called the Heylins'. (Crossover with Xiaolin Showdown!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Beast Fusion

Chapter 6

**Jenrya282: I'm so happy with the reviews I received and was really happy on how this story is going! Some of the reviews had questions so I'll answer them.**

**Fanfiction Child: The purpose of Saito in the beginning huh? Well, when Brightmas was about to slice his head off, everything moved in slow motion and Netto had a vision about him seeing Saito. Putting Saito in the beginning was to let Netto know that not all was lost and he shouldn't be afraid. Kinda confusing huh? Should have explained it better. Sorry. **

**blueorbs370: I explained it in the beginning of the last chapter. It was because I liked the Japanese name so I decided to use it. **

**Rockman's P.O.V**

Most people will look out their windows on a starry sky and hope for things to happen. That's what I'm doing right now, wishing for Netto to get better. After we defeated Brightman, Netto was rushed to the hospital and was in medical care. When the doctor came out, he told us that Netto was going to be fine, was just exhausted and needed rest. We all sighed in relief and Enzan and Laika left. I'm in Netto's room, waiting for him to open his eyes. Papa went home with Greiga and Falzer and is thinking of testing them, on how they became so small and appear out in the real world. Mama was back home, resting after all that has happened. Meiru and the others just visited but left because of the time. Roll dropped off Trill with me and soon, Trill fell asleep. I continue to look at the stars and wished that this never happened. I looked back at Netto see him breathing normally and sleeping peacefully. I just wish I could hold his hands and tell him its okay, but I can't, I'm just pure data. Then I thought of something. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"_Netto, I'm coming." I thought and opened my eyes to appear at the new dimension. In front of me was Netto, lying down on the ground, sleeping quietly. I floated to him and shook him. He continued to sleep. He was still a heavy sleeper, even in our 'link' Just then, both Greiga and Falzer appeared beside me and Greiga jumped on me. It began to lick my face and I laughed. _

"_Hey Greiga, stop that." I said through my laughs. "Cut it out."_

_Greiga got off and Falzer landed on my shoulders when I got up to my feet. He nudged his head on my cheeks and I laughed. But one thing that caught my attention was how they got in the 'link?' When I turned to head towards Netto, Greiga was beside his head and was also nudging him. Netto started to stir but still didn't wake up. I ran to Netto and shook him more, same results. I sighed and didn't know what to do. If I scream in the 'link', I can really damage his head or even worse, get in into a coma of some sort. I didn't want that to happen so decided to let him sleep. He was exhausted and Brightman was about to kill him. Even I needed rest. I said Good Night to Greiga and Falzer and closed off the 'link.' After that, I turned myself to sleep mode and blackness slowly took over._

The next day, I was awoken by mumbling sounds and talking. I turned myself off sleep mode and saw Papa and Meiru talking. Netto was still sleeping. I should have known, he's still a heavy sleeper.

"Good Morning Dr. Hikari, Meiru." I said.

They turned to me and smiled. "Morning Rockman." Meiru said and jacked Roll into my PET. Roll appeared beside me and gave me a hug.

"I'm so relieved that you're okay Rockman." she said. I felt warmness on my cheeks and smiled back. Trill then appeared beside me and started to run around the PET. I looked at him to see both Greiga and Falzer playing with Trill.

"Dr. Hikari, why are Greiga and Falzer in the PET?" I asked him. He looked down and smiled.

"I decided to keep them. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all but why are they so small and friendly?" I had so many questions to ask him. I feel like a little kid who didn't know anything.

"Rockman, after hours of studying them, I found out that they are made up of data's that once belongs to Gospel and Laserman." Dr. Hikari explained. "Somehow, they are connected to Trill so that's why they're so friendly."

I looked at Trill happily playing with the two beasts but was still confused why they would be connected to Trill. Trill was like any normal netnavi but those two, they're beasts. Cyber, crazy, navi killing beasts, how can they be connected to one little, innocent navi?

"We also believed that might explain the "Beast Out" you have with Trill." Dr. Hikari continued. "After watching Netto "Beast Out" while in Cross Fusion also got me to believe that Trill is just a navi that holds the power of both beasts and the power once belongs to Greiga and Falzer."

I gasped at all the information I got. Trill, the innocent little navi has the power to transform me into a beast. I did take it by experience but still, Trill is just a little kid navi.

"Rockman," Dr. Hikari said and I looked up at him. "I hope you can agree this with Netto but when both of you are in Cross Fusion, don't "Beast Out".

"But why Dr. Hikari?" I asked him.

Roll looked down and let my arm go. I looked at her worried face then turned to Meiru. She was almost in tears. "What's going on?" I asked both of them.

Meiru looked up and said almost a whisper:

"Dr. Hikari told us that if you two 'Beast Out' while in Cross Fusion, then Netto could die."

I took at step back and Trill stopped playing with them. I fell to my knees and wanted this to be a dream. Netto could die? But we didn't have a choice, it just came to us. If we don't learn how to control this 'Beast Out', then Netto could die. I don't want my little brother to die because of me.

"Of course Dr. Hikari, I'll make sure Netto knows about this." I said in a whisper.

"Rockman…" he said. "Have you ever noticed that it takes Netto longer to recover?"

I nodded. I really did notice about the time that it takes Netto to recover. It gets longer and longer. Even though this is the only second time we 'Beast Out', I found out that he's taking a longer time then the last time.

"Rockman, every time you two use 'Beast Out', it drains Netto's energy, just like Cross Fusion at the first time you two used it. Please think about this." he said and took at a white looking dummy. I looked at it, it was a Copyroid body!

"Jack into this. The doctor said it was okay to use it if you promise not to cause any damage."

I smiled and jacked into the Copyroid body. I was standing beside Dr. Hikari and Meiru and bowed at them. I turned to Netto and sat in the chair beside his bed. Dr. Hikari and Meiru knew what I wanted to do so they left me alone with Netto. Roll was back in her PET and Trill was sleeping in my PET. Greiga and Falzer were beside me and were also sleeping. I took Netto's hand and held it, wishing he would wake up.

"Netto please, if you can hear me, listen to this. We're all really worried about you and wish that this never happened. All of us are worried about you and your health. I would do anything to help you little brother but if you don't want my help, just remember that I'm always here for you no matter what." I said and warm, clear tears slid down my eyes. Greiga jumped between me and Netto and licked away the tears. I looked at Greiga and hugged me, letting more tears run. I didn't know how long I cried, but I cried until I fell asleep.

**Hours Passed**

I felt a pat on my head; I slowly opened my eyes to see Greiga beside me, sleeping on the ground. Falzer was on my shoulders, also sleeping. I turned to see Netto and gasped. He was sitting and was the one patting my head.

"Netto!" I yelled and surprised the two little beasts.

"Rockman, chill, I'm not dead or anything." he said to me. I smiled back and apologized to Netto and the two beasts.

"Netto, I…we were so worried about you. How are you feeling?" I asked him. His face was only a little pale and his hands were cold.

"Much better but still very tired." Netto replied with a yawn.

"I should have guessed." I thought. "Netto, you had hours of sleep." I reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. I was only kidding." he said and Greiga jumped on the bed and gave Netto a lick on the face. He laughed and I smiled at both of them. I was so happy to see Netto up again.

"Rockman, I heard you at the 'link' but I was just so sleepy that I didn't reply you. I'm sorry." Netto said. I nodded and he knew what I meant.

"Netto, I have to tell you something." I looked away from him. He looked at me with concern and held my hand. "It's about 'Beast Out' while in Cross Fusion."

"Tell me Rockman, you know you can trust me." he said to me.

"Well…papa came in about a couple of hours ago and told me some news. He told us not to 'Beast Out' in Cross Fusion or you'll…" I didn't want to continue. It pains me to tell him.

"I'll what?" he asked me. He held my hand tighter.

"He said you'll die from lack of energy." I cried out and hugged him.

Netto hugged me and patted my back.

"It's okay Rockman; everything is going to be alright."

"But…but I don't want to loose you. It already pains mama and papa that I died because of the HBD but if you die, then it will pain them more that none of their son is walking on the earth." I said to him. It felt like that Netto is the big brother instead of me. He was more mature.

"Rockman, I promise you that nothing will go wrong." Netto said to me and I nodded and continued to cry. I never noticed that the door was opened a crack and the person outside heard every word.

"Rockman…Netto…." whispered the stranger and silently closed the door.

**Jenrya282: I'm so sorry for the late update, I was busy with my other story A Change of Life. Hope you liked this chapter. As for the votes for the upcoming story:**

**Looking At the Past: After finding out that Netto is 'dating' someone else, Meiru leaves Akihara and moves to a new town. Ten years later, they meet each other. Will they put behind their past or start a new life in the future? (Stream spoilers!) Votes: 1**

**Asteroid Mistake: During a mission, Netto saves Meiru from an Asteroid navi attack and was badly injured and hospitalized. Meiru, who is destined to do anything to make up the mistakes she's done, must sub in for Netto and save the world from the Asteroid navis until poor Netto is recovered. (Stream spoilers!) Votes: 2**

**Xiaolin Navis: Netto and his friends never knew they had elements as powers until they were invited to China. Now they must collect ancient items called 'Shen Gong Wu's and battle a group called the Heylins'. (Crossover with Xiaolin Showdown!) Votes: 2**

**As for the results, we have a draw between number two and three. Now, we must have another vote, between the second choice and the third choice. So choose the story you want me to write and vote! Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

Beast Fusion

Chapter 7

**Jenrya282: I have the results! Choice #1: 1 votes #2: 1 vote and #3: 2 votes. So the result says that I'm writing the Xiaolin Showdown crossover! I'm gonna work on it right away, that's if I get the time…hehe. And I'm also sorry for the late update, now enjoy!**

**Rockman's P.O.V**

Four days later, Netto was released from the hospital. Everyday when he was in the hospital, I would go in the Copyroid body and talk to him. I hugged him and held his hands; it was like a dream come true, no, it was a dream come true. Too bad I wasn't flesh and blood. Netto stretched and yawned. I laughed in his PET, I'm so happy to see him well again.

"Well Rockman, what should we do today?" he asked me.

I shrugged and shook my head. "Well, you have homework to finish that Ms. Mari left you and I suggest you do those now."

"Aww Rockman, you always spoil my fun." Netto whined and I laughed again. Same O' Netto.

"Fine, you get to rest for today, but tomorrow you have to finish those homework assignments." I said to him, nagging.

He frowned at me and nodded. "Fine, so what do you want to do?"

"How about Net City?" I asked him. "Or go back home and tell Mama you're alright."

"Nah, I'm going to Scilab." Netto quickly said and put on his roller blades and skated down the streets to Scilab.

"Netto, please slow down. You just came out of the hospital!" I cried to him but his speed was the same.

"You worry too much Rockman, I'll be fine!" he said back to me until…

**bang** he smashed into the light pole.

"What did I tell you Netto…" I said to him.

"_What did I tell you Netto."_ he mimicked me in an annoyed tone.

"Netto." I said back to him.

"Okay, I get it, I get It." he replied and got back to his feet. He continued to skate to Scilab and he was actually going slower. When we got to Scilab, he skated all the way to Papa's lab; he even ignored the security guard's yell, telling him not to skate in the lab.

"Papa!" he cried once he reached the lab. Papa turned around with a smile and went towards Netto and hugged him.

"Netto, how are you feeling?" he asked Netto.

"I'm all better!" Netto exclaimed.

"That's good to hear." Papa said. "How are you doing Rockman?"

"I'm good, just worried about what would happen if both Greiga and Falzer were to stay with us." I replied back.

"Don't worry about them too much, think of them as pets that you don't need to feed and they can't make a mess." Netto said and walked to the computer to jack me in. I appeared in Papa's computer with Trill, Greiga and Falzer.

"Good morning Rockman." Trill said and jumped on me. I caught him in my arms and he giggled.

"Did you have a nice nap Trill?" I asked him.

He giggled again and nodded. I looked at Greiga and Falzer to see them yawning. I went to them with Trill in my left arm and petted them with my right hand.

"Did you two have a good sleep?" I asked them. They nodded and yawned some more.

"They slept with me yesterday." Trill suddenly blurted out.

"They did?" I asked him. "How come I didn't know?"

"You were out with Netto." Trill said and I nodded. Yeah, he was right; I was out in the Copyroid body and was sleeping on the side of Netto's bed.

"Now, Netto, I hope it's not too much trouble for you since you came out of the hospital, but can you demonstrate Cross Fusion to the scientist from Skyland and Netopia. They're coming today and I asked Enzan and Laika to help, but both are very busy. I was about to cancel it until you came so can you do it?" Papa asked Netto.

"Sure, it won't be a problem." Netto replied.

"I hope you're going to be alright Netto. I don't want to see you hurt again." I thought.

"Well, they should be here soon so can you wait here while I go grab some coffee to drink?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Sure, I'll just chat with Rockman and get ready for today." Netto replied and Dr. Hikari left. Netto turned around to start chatting but then Iris appeared.

"Iris, where you get here!" Netto asked.

"Hikari-kun, you must be careful, with Greiga and Falzer with you, you will surely be hunted down, so will Rockman. Please be careful. Greiga and Falzer holds power you can't imagine, just use them wisely." Iris said and before Netto could say anything else, she disappeared.

"Hey, where did Iris go?" Netto cried.

"Don't know." I replied. "But that was strange, what did she mean by being hunted down?"

"Well, I'm sure she's just bluffing." Netto replied, looking confident.

"But you know she's really telling the truth, just like in the past." I replied.

"I know but being hunted down, yeah right." Netto said and changed the topic. I knew he changed the topic because deep down, he was also afraid, I can just feel it with our 'link.'

After hours of talking, Dr. Hikari came in with a whole bunch of scientists and was quietly chatting. He led them to some tables and they quietly seated themselves.

"Welcome scientists from Netopia and Skyland, I'm happy to see you all here. We're going to start the Cross Fusion demo right away. We are going to have my son Netto Hikari demonstrate." and he pointed to Netto. Netto knew what he had to do and stepped in the glass dome that was used for Cross Fusion tries. Dr. Hikari then started the Cross Fusion machine.

"As you can see, to use Cross Fusion, the person has to be in a dome called the Dimensional Area. Inside, the person will be fully data and is able to Cross Fuse. In order for Cross Fusion to work, you need two things, a Synchro Chip." said Dr. Hikari holding a blue battle clip with a jade emerald in the middle. "And perfect synchronization between the operator and the netnavi, as you can see, Netto has both things to Cross Fuse and now, he will demonstrate."

Netto nodded and slotted in the chip. "Synchro Chip, download!"

"Cross Fusion!" both of us yelled and after Cross Fusion, the scientists were amazed and started writing down notes. We de-Cross Fused and Netto grabbed my PET.

"As you can see, that was a perfect Cross Fusion. But when you're out of the Dimensional Area and you need to get in, you need to have enough speed to get in or you won't be able to get in. You should at least have three times the speed when you run but only twice the speed if you're on a roller blade or scooter. Netto will now demonstrate how to get in when he's wearing his roller blades.

Netto went far away from the small Dimensional Area and started to skate.

"Alright Netto, you're at the right speed." I said to him and he jumped.

"Cross Fusion!" and we again successfully Cross Fused. The scientists started to write more notes. They talked with each other about the Cross Fusion and were happily enjoying this. Netto again de-fused and stepped out of the Dimensional Area but to our surprise, we can't. Netto banged on the Dimensional Area and took a light shock.

"Papa, Papa, I can't get out." Netto cried from the Dimensional Area.

Dr. Hikari turned to the machine and tried to shut it off but it won't, even when he pulled down the lever. The Dimensional Area started to expand and soon covered up the scientists and the whole lab. The scientist started complaining to Papa about closing the Dimensional Area but couldn't. Greiga and Falzer soon appeared beside Netto and so did Trill.

Greiga started to growl and was about to pounce on something but there was nothing. Falzer flew up to the sky and cried.

"What's the matter guys?" Netto asked them. Soon Trill was scared and grabbed onto Netto's pants.

"Netto, I'm scared." Trill said and Netto lifted him.

"Don't worry, everything would be alright." Netto said and hugged him tighter. Before Netto knew anything, a strike of lighting was coming towards him.

"Netto, watch out behind you!" I quickly yelled and Netto turned around to see the lighting coming towards him but he wouldn't move. "Netto, move out of the way!"

"Rockman, I can't, I'm stuck." Netto said while grunting to get his feet away for whatever was holding it. The lighting was coming closer and closer until Greiga stepped in front of Netto and blocked the attack away from him. The lighting hit the ceiling but didn't hit any of the scientists. We sighed in relief and Netto could move his feet again.

"Are you okay Netto?" I asked him worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Netto replied and looked down at Greiga. "Thanks."

Greiga rubbed its head on Netto's leg, a sign of 'you're welcome.'

"Netto, are you alright?" Dr. Hikari asked Netto when he got to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Papa." Netto replied and gave Trill to him. He took out the Synchro Chip and PET.

"Let's do this Rockman." Netto said. I nodded and he slotted in the chip. "Cross Fusion!"

After Cross Fusion, we looked around for any intruders but to our surprise, there were none.

"That's strange, there's no one." Netto replied.

"Maybe there's just a bug in the Dimensional machine." I said to him. "We can just fix it and it should return to normal."

"Maybe, but I just want to make sure. Search soul." he said. I told him not to, it would drain a lot of his energy but he didn't listen. The search soul green armor replaced our original blue armor. He scanned the area for any hidden enemies but to his surprise, there was something odd. Dr. Hikari was talking to the scientists but one of them had some kind of purple aura around him, a very familiar aura.

"_Rockman, do you see that?" Netto asked me with the 'link'_

"_Yeah, I do. I wonder why. Why are they here?" I replied._

"_I don't know but we have to do something before the others get hurt." Netto said and closed off the link._

Just before Netto could warn Papa about the scientist, the scientist took his hands out of his pocket and they were claws, red armor with three claws! He jumped and headed towards Papa!

"Papa, move out of the way!" Netto cried and ran towards him but our surprise, before the claws tear Papa in half; Falzer swooped down and saved Dr. Hikari from the attack but was knocked to the floor. Data started to flow from its body and we gasped at the sight.

"Growl, darn you Falzer, don't worry, I'll be back." the mysterious navi said and disappeared. The Dimensional Area disappeared and the other navis returned to the PET. Netto grabbed the PET from the sky and looked in. I was in the PET holding Falzer who was injured. Its soft cries made me feel sorry for him and wish I could have helped.

"Papa, how come Falzer was so easily taken down by one slash?" I asked him.

"It must be that he's weakened when he turned little. Both of them no longer hold that much power they had before when they were big. I don't know why but now they're just regular navi pets." Dr. Hikari replied.

"Papa, can you help Falzer?" Netto asked Dr. Hikari. The other scientist got scared and already left the lab.

"I don't know Netto, they have extremely hard data to figure out, I'm only sure they're made up of data's from Gospel and Laserman, other then that, I don't know." Dr. Hikari said. The news caused me to look down at the poor Falzer. Just then, I thought of something.

"Papa, is it okay to use my data to replace Falzer's?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Maybe but I don't you deleted by saving him."

"Please Papa; I would do anything to save him." I cried back. Tears started to appear in Netto's eyes.

"Rockman, please don't do this again." he whispered.

"I'm sorry Netto, but if we want to save Falzer, I have to do this." I replied back and jacked out of the PET without Netto helping me to jack in.

"Please…" I said back to him. "I'll be back Netto but for now, good bye."

**Netto's P.O.V**

I gasped at what he said and wanted to stop him, but I couldn't. Good bye, he's leaving? Never coming back to this world? A flash replaced Rockman and when it disappeared, Rockman was nowhere to be seen. There standing in his place was Falzer, peacefully sleeping, recovering its energy. Data no long flow out of his frame. I gasped at the sight, no more Rockman, no more big brother.

"Saito!" I screamed and fell to the floor.

"Saito, please come back." I whispered.

**Jenrya282: I'm so sorry for the late update, lately, I've been really caught up in this game. So there you have it, I'll try to update if I'm so caught up in the game, I'll try to update as fast as I could. But for now, Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

Beast Fusion

Chapter 8

**Netto's P.O.V**

It's been 3 weeks since Rockman…no Saito was gone. Falzer is now flying around in Rockman's PET and with Trill and Greiga chasing after him. When I look at Falzer, it reminded me of what Rockman told me before he was gone.

**Flashback**

"Please…" Rockman said back to me. "I'll be back Netto but for now, good bye."

**End of Flashback**

He said he'd be back, but when? I want him back now. I miss him telling me to do my homework and nagging me about doing the wrong things. I can't even attend NetSavior meetings without Laika telling me to go home, without Rockman; I can't fight the Zoanroid and Copyroids. I even surprised mama and Mariko-sensei when I completed homework on time. They thought I was sick. Even my friends grew worried, Meiru was always hugging me, telling not to be too upset about Rockman, like this wasn't the first time Rockman was gone. I thanked her but inside of me, I knew there was nothing that could replace Rockman. I was currently walking home from school, none of my friends were with me because they had clean ups after school, so I walked home alone. But every step I took, I felt something was wrong, like something bad was about to happen. Boy, was I ever right. A Dimensional Area appeared around the Squirrel Park and an unfamiliar navi appeared inside of the dome. I growled, I knew what they were looking for I can just sense it.

"Greiga!" I called out and Greiga appeared beside me. This happened after Rockman left, Greiga, Falzer and Trill could appear in the real world without the help of a Dimensional Area, just like Rush. Papa didn't know why but he's still busy studying about it. I climbed on Greiga and he started to run towards the Dimensional Area. Since he was really fast, we got through with no trouble at all.

"Stop Zoanroid!" I called to the navi. The navi turned around and gave me an eerie smile. He had a tail and claws of a scorpion, his skin was grayish green and his had two teeth like vampires.

"So the famous Netto Hikari showed up with his little pets." The navi said.

Falzer appeared beside me and took flight. Greiga growled at his opponent, ready to devour him.

"Who are you!" I demanded from him.

"If you really must know, I am Scorpioman. Anyways, how about you run along like a good little kid and go back home." He said to me.

"Like I would, I know what you are up to." I said back. "But I tell you, you won't find it here."

"Like you know what I'm looking for. Look, you don't even have a netnavi and I know where he is." Scorpioman laughed.

I gasped and took a step back. He knew where Rockman is?

"What have you done with Rockman?" I asked.

"We haven't done anything, we can't even get to him. All we can do is wait until we get what we needed." Scorpioman said and turned around, looking around.

"Well, I'm not gonna stay and let you find what you need, go Greiga." I told Greiga. Greiga charged at Scorpioman with amazing speed, but with his speed, Scorpioman easily dodged his attack.

"Is that all you have Netto Hikari?" Scorpioman asked me and quickly disappeared. Just then, I heard two footsteps coming towards me. I turned around and saw Enzan and Laika.

"Netto, what are you doing here!" Laika asked me rudely.

I ignored them and continued to find Scorpioman. Where are you Scorpioman?

"Netto, answer us!" Laika said.

I turned around and stared at them angrily. "Will you two just shut up! Just because I don't have a netnavi, it doesn't mean I can't help, so shut up!"

They stared at me surprised and looked for a way to get in. Meanwhile, I turned back to find him but I gasped, he was right in front of me. He wrapped his green arms around my neck and held the claw to my head. A cannon appeared in his claws and was aimed at my head.

"Either you Netto Hikari, quietly come with me or I'll bust your sorry head off." He said.

Greiga and Falzer took their ground, ready to attack until I told them not to. I threw them my PET and saw that Enzan and Laika were already in the Dimensional Area, crossfused.

"Now come with me quietly and all will be good." Scorpioman said and stared to walk back.

"I thought you were looking for the key to the real threat for humans." I said to him.

"We are and you and Rockman will help us look for them. You see, we discovered that human also hold the key but they just don't know they have it. We can't attack the humans with you pesky NetSaviors around and apparently, you can sense where the keys are." Scorpioman explained.

"So you're saying that I'll help you look for it. But I think that won't happen, because I won't help you." I replied.

"Well, you have no choice because destiny has chosen you and Rockman, Hikari. But this will change everything." Scorpioman said and took out a dark orb. I gasped at it and tried to struggle to get free.

"Let him go." CF Blues demanded.

"Like I would." Was his reply and placed the orb near my heart. It went in my body and I felt a surge of darkness enter me. I fell to the floor in pain and held my body. The darkness, it's too strong, Saito help me. Before I knew anything, I was not in control of my body anymore. In my mind, I float there, staring off into nothing until a face appeared in front of me.

"Hello Netto, or should I say, Hikari." The person said.

"You…" was my reply and I slowly closed my eyes, feeling weaker and weaker.

Outside of my mind, I could see everything that was happening. My body was standing up; it no longer had the chocolate brown eyes, but raging red eyes. CF Blues and Searchman gasped at the sight and took a step forward.

"Netto, what are you doing?" CF Blues asked me.

"Hehe, I'm no longer the Netto Hikari you knew, I'm Yami Netto, the dark side of Netto." Yami said. "You see, after Rockman was gone, he became cold and lonely. He felt mad at Laika for not letting him attend NetSavior meetings because he has no netnavi, he was lonely without his big brother Saito, even Greiga, Falzer and Trill couldn't replace the empty feelings that he had and that empty feeling is what I feed on. I feed on poor Netto's negative energy."

CF Searchman looked away from Yami Netto and said nothing.

**Yami Netto's P.O.V**

"Well, since that's over, how about you show them your dark powers Netto." Scorpioman said. I nodded and a dark aura surrounded me. After the aura disappeared, I looked at myself. I no longer wore clothings, I was in 'Beast Out' Greiga. My armor was black all over, just plain black. My eyes were still red and I growled at them. They gasped at the sight and took a step back. I read from Hikari Netto's mind on the first time he 'Beast Out', he complete knocked them out of CrossFusion with one blow.

"Please Netto, don't do this." CF Searchman said to me.

"Too late, too bad." I said to them. "You can't even save your friend, what kind of friend were you two?"

"Look, we only wanted him to be safe. We knew that without Rockman, he was an easy target so we didn't let him attend the NetSavior meetings." Enzan said.

"Well, because of that, he became cold." I said to them and quickly disappeared. They took out their weapon and looked around for me, but since I'm too fast, they couldn't.

I appeared behind them and knocked CF Searchman out of CrossFusion with one swipe and headbutt CF Blues out of CrossFusion too. Both of them groaned on the ground and Falzer and Griega went to their side.

"Easy prey." I said and walked beside Scorpioman. He placed his hand in front of my chest and the dark orb turned into a crystal orb and came out of me. Inside the orb, was Hikari Netto.

"Well, he was easy to catch. Say, if you two want to save your friend, I suggest you think of a plan instead of charging in." Scorpioman said and held the orb up high. "And this, your little friend is in here, break this orb and he'll be gone forever."

I created a portal back to Beyondard and both of us stepped in. The Dimensional Area disappeared and Greiga and Falzer appeared back in Netto's PET, which he left behind. Both Enzan and Laika groaned as they got up to get the PET.

"I'm sorry Netto, please forgive me." Laika thought and held his bleeding arm.

**Jenrya282: Okay, I'm just too evil! I turned my favorite character evil! I always do that, I change my favorite character evil most of the time, and I'm just too evil! Well, there you have it; I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry that it's really short. I'll make sure I'll write it longer next time. Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

Beast Fusion

Chapter 9

After Enzan and Laika returned to the NetSaviour HQ, Dr. Hikari saw their sad faces and knew something bad happened.

"Enzan, Laika, what has happened?" he asked them when they came in the lab.

Both of them are quiet and Dr. Hikari went to get the first aid kit since he saw their bruises and scars. He began to bandage them and kept quiet.

"Dr. Hikari," Enzan spoke up. "I have some bad news for you."

Dr. Hikari looked up from bandaging and looked at Enzan then to Laika. "What has turned to the side of dark." Laika finally spoke up.

Dr. Hikari gasped and stopped bandaging. "How…how did it happen?"

Both of them were quiet again and none of them spoke of anything while Dr. Hikari continued to bandage them. Just then, a scientist came in, panting and scared.

"Dr. Hikari," the scientist cried. "You son is attacking Scilab."

All of them gasped and quickly went out the lab to see 'Beast Out' Falzer.

"Netto, what are you doing?" Dr. Hikari yelled, hoping his voice can reach him.

'Beast Out' Falzer turned around and chuckled. "Hello papa, I'm so glad you came." He said and went closer to him. Greiga and Falzer appeared in front of Dr. Hikari to protect him while Trill appeared behind all of them. "So glad indeed."

"Yami, what have you done with Netto?" Enzan asked. Dr. Hikari and Trill looked at Enzan confused.

"Enzan, what do you mean by Yami? He's Netto Onii-chan." Trill said.

"He's not Netto, he's Netto's dark side, Yami Netto." Laika replied. "The Netto we know is held captive by them."

Trill turned around and looked at Falzer. "Falzer, please bring Onii-chan back." He thought. "If we want Netto Onii-chan to be alright and acting like himself, we need him back."

(A/N: I'm letting Trill refer to both Netto and Rockman as his Onii-chan, he does think that Netto and Rockman as his Onii-chan.)

"Yami, bring back Netto." Enzan said.

"If you say so." 'Beast Out' Falzer said and landed on the ground and reverted back to Yami Netto. Yami Netto looked exactly like Netto but his clothes color where a bit darker and his eyes were red. Yami Netto took out a crystal orb from his pocket and they stared at it. "Remember this?"

Both Laika and Enzan gasped and immediately knew it was the same orb with Netto in it. "Give it to us." Enzan demanded.

"Why should I? Yami Netto asked. "I don't have to listen to you bunch of losers."

Enzan and Laika growled at him, knowing that they can't do anything to help without a Dimensional Area.

"Papa, Trill, Greiga, Falzer, somebody help me!"

All of them looked at the orb and saw Netto banging on the orb.

"Netto!" they all cried, relieved that he's all right.

"So," Yami Netto said as he looked in the orb. "My Hikari has finally awoken."

"Yami, you will not get away with this." Netto said. "They'll find a way to get me out."

"Like they would." Yami Netto replied and laughed. "They can't even save you when you needed them the most!"

Tears appeared on Netto's eyes and it streamed down his eyes. "Please…please don't tell them, I beg you, don't tell them!"

Yami Netto laughed some more and Dr. Hikari looked worried. "Tell us what?"

"You really want to know?" Yami Netto asked while Netto continued to beg him not to tell by banging on the orb. "You see Hikari Netto wanted to commit suicide."

All of them gasped and Netto fell to his knees, crying.

"Why…why did you tell them?" Netto cried from the orb.

"Well, your father wanted to know and I told him. Oops, now the others know too, how sorry I am." Yami Netto replied and laughed.

"Netto, why? Why? You could have just told us!" Enzan asked. Trill got scared and grabbed onto Enzan's pants.

"Enzan, I'm scared, what did Yami Netto mean when Netto Onii-chan want to commit suicide?" Enzan ignored Trill and growled at Netto.

"Netto, tell us. Why did you want to commit suicide?" Laika asked.

"My my, they are asking a lot of questions these days." Yami Netto said. "If you really want to know, then ask Hikari yourselves." And threw the orb in the sky. They all panicked and went to catch the orb before it hit the floor. Greiga jumped up and caught the orb with his jaws, making sure not to crack it.

"Well, bye bye." Yami Netto said and disappeared.

Greiga went up to Trill and placed the orb in his hands. "Netto Onii-chan!" Trill cried. "You're alright!"

Netto looked up nervously and smiled at Trill. "I'm alright. Thanks for being a good boy when I was gone."

Trill giggled and Dr. Hikari came and picked Trill up in his arm. "Netto, you have a lot of explaining to do." He said and took the orb from Trill's hands.

"I'm sorry papa, but I'm not gonna say a single word about it." Netto said.

"Netto, we need you to tell us or we can't help you." Enzan said.

"Well…I don't need your help, you guys never helped me when I needed it and when I wanted to talk to you about it, you just ignore me and tell me to go away. How is that for a friend?" Netto yelled. All of them were silent until they saw Netto gripping his chest.

"Netto, you alright?" Laika asked.

"I'm fine, just…just don't talk to me anymore." Netto said and collapsed in the orb.

"Netto, Netto Onii-chan!" Trill cried from Dr. Hikari's arms. Trill placed his hands on the orb and disappeared in a flash.

"Trill? Trill, where did you go?" Dr. Hikari cried when he saw Trill disappear. Just then, they saw Trill in the orb and shaking Netto.

"Trill, how did you get there?" Enzan asked. Trill ignored Enzan and continued to shake Netto.

"Netto Onii-chan, please wake up." Trill cried. "Please wake up."

All of them were silent and knew it was their fault that Netto is in this situation. Enzan and Laika left silently and out the doors of Scilab while Dr. Hikari were still in the lab with Trill back in the PET with Greiga and Falzer and the sleeping Netto in the orb, beside his computer. Dr. Hikari was busy working on how Trill got into the orb, how Greiga and Falzer can leave and enter then real world without the Dimensional Area and last of all, how were they able to stop Yami Netto without Netto.

**Next day**

Netto yawned and stretched out. He opened his eyes and saw his papa sleeping on the table and his PET across from him. He felt bad that his papa and mama has to worry about him and was working so hard to help him while he was useless to them all. Just then, Trill's hologram appeared beside him and he saw Trill yawning.

"Morning Trill." Netto said as Trill finishes his yawn.

Trill turned and looked at Netto. "Good morning Netto Onii-chan." Trill placed his hands on the orb and son Trill was beside Netto.

"How, how did you do that?" Netto asked him.

"I don't know, I just place my hands on the orb and now I'm in here." Trill replied and hugged Netto. "You know, I don't get hug very often."

Netto smiled and wrapped his hands around Trill. "Well, once Rockman comes back, we'll be a family again."

"Rockman Onii-chan? I know where he is." Trill quickly said.

Netto sighed and said: "I know too, he just won't show up."

"No, I mean he's here here." Trill said.

Netto's eyes opened widely and smiled. "You mean Rockman's back?"

"Yep, Rockman, you can come out now." Trill called out from the orb. The PET shone with light and Netto's eyes was glued to the PET.

"I can't believe it, I'm finally seeing Rockman." Netto thought and hoped to see Rockman.

A hologram with red armor came and Netto's excitement quickly disappeared. There stood a hologram of Falzer.

"Trill," Netto whined. "You said Rockman was here."

"He is." Trill said. "Falzer would only reply to the name Rockman, not Falzer. See, Falzer, come here."

Falzer didn't move and scratched its head with its claws.

"Rockman, come here." Trill said and Falzer moved closer to the orb but banged its body on the orb.

"You see." Trill said and continued to stare at Netto.

"Well, it doesn't mean Rockman is back, it's just that Falzer only replies to the name Rockman." Netto said and quickly sat back down. Falzer disappeared back into the PET and slept.

"Well, I'm gonna play with them now, bye." Trill said happily and disappeared in the orb.

Netto grunted and lied on his back. "Rockman won't come back, that I know." Netto thought and closed his eyes.

**Jenrya282: OMG, I'm so sorry for not updating fast enough, I had to prepare for my finals, which I'm already done so I have all the time I need to update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if it was a bit short and boring but it will get better. Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

Beast Fusion

Chapter 10

"Dr. Hikari, we have sightings of new Zoanroids appearing everywhere."

"Send the NetSaviors to the scene." Dr. Hikari cried as he looked back in his computer.

"What is with all these sightings? Dr. Hikari thought as he continues to type on his computer. "We collected the old NetSaviors to help but still we're having so much trouble dealing with them."

"Dr. Hikari, we have another one that just appeared in Sharro." Another scientist said.

"Send Laika to the scene immediately, where is he?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"He's out in Skyland, finishing off the Zoanroid that appeared an hour ago." The scientist replied.

"Send him an email; tell him about the new Zoanroid that just appeared in Sharro." Dr. Hikari said.

"Already on it." The scientist replied and was already typing on his computer.

Dr. Hikari sighed and turned to look at the crystal orb beside his keyboard. He smiled sadly at the young boy sleeping inside of it.

"Netto, please come back to us, we need you." Dr. Hikari whispered and turned back to his computer.

"Damn, what are they looking for?" Dr. Hikari thought as he continued to type on his computer. "Please, save our world, you guys are our only hope."

**Skyland**

"Search Gun." CF Searchman cried and shot at Desertman Copyroid. The shot went passed Desertman and hit a nearby tower.

"You need some more target practice." Desertman laughed and shot his two lion head towards CF Searchman.

CF Searchman quickly dodged the lion heads with his jet pack and shot some more shots at Desertman. The shots hit Desertman and caught him dead in his tracks.

"What did you do?" Desertman growled at him.

"Water, I added water into my shots so you would be stuck. Smart eh?" CF Searchman said and shot another wet blast at Desertman.

"Aqua Tower!" CF Searchman cried and slammed his hand on the ground. An aqua tower appeared and hit Desertman dead on. Desertman screamed and disappeared in pixels. CF Searchman de-crossfused and landed on the floor safely.

"Searchman, any news from Dr. Hikari?" Laika asked Searchman. Searchman nodded and replied:

"There's a Copyroid attacking Sharro, he said to get there as soon as possible."

Laika nodded and quickly ran to his private helicopter.

**Choina**

"Hey ugly, pick on someone your own size." CF Medi said as she pointed towards Zoanroid Elecman.

Zoanroid Elecman turned around and gave her an eerie. She slowly backed away but quickly got the guts to summon a medicine pill.

"Take this ugly!" CF Medi yelled and threw the pill at him. The pill broke in two and vines came out of it and wrapped around Elecman. Elecman screamed and electric appeared around him, trying to break the vines.

"Ha, told you to pick on someone your own size." CF Medi said and threw another pill at Elecman and it summoned vines from the ground. The lance hit Elecman and he disappeared in pixels.

"Well, since that's over, better get to another area." Jasmine said as she got out of Crossfusion. She took out her PET and looked at the email that Dr. Hikari sent her.

**Scilab**

"Has Laika reached Sharro yet?" Dr. Hikari cried as he faced a nearby scientist,

"Yes, he has just reached Sharro." The scientist replied.

Dr. Hikari sighed and looked at another scientist. "Has Jasmine reached destination too?"

"She's on her way." The second scientist replied.

Dr. Hikari sighed again looked at the computer again. "Has the other NetSaviours reached their destination?"

"Yes, most of the Zoanroids has been defeated." The scientist replied.

"Dr. Hikari." Dr. Hikari turned around to see Enzan and Meiru standing at the doorway.

"Enzan, Meiru, how nice to see you. Have you finished your duties yet?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Yes, we have." Meiru replied. "But they're up to something."

"They're looking for the keys." Enzan replied. Meiru and Dr. Hikari both looked at Enzan.

"Keys?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Yes, Dark Netto said that both Rockman and Netto can sense the keys, the keys that are a threat to humans." Enzan replied.

"Well, we can't let that happen, right Dr. Hikari?" Meiru asked. Dr. Hikari nodded and so did Enzan.

"Don't worry Netto, we'll find a way to help you." Enzan thought as he stared at the crystal orb. "We'll promise you that."

"Dr. Hikari, two other Zoanroids just appeared." A scientist cried.

Both Meiru and Enzan nodded at each other and left the lab.

**Hours passed**

"_Netto, Netto, wake up."_

_Netto slowly opened his eyes. He was back at the cold dark place, cold, that's the word he kept on thing since Rockman disappeared. _

"_Netto, how are you?" _

_Netto got up and looked around. "Who's there?" he yelled._

"_You don't remember me? It's only been 3 weeks, how can you be so forgetful?" the voice replied._

_Netto continued to look around but saw no body. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Netto cried. He was starting to get scared, scared of whoever is here._

"_Netto, I'm here to warn you, you'll see me soon, real soon. But stay alert, with me gone, Greiga and Falzer has become easy targets. Please prepare yourself, you'll be free soon." said the voice._

_Netto continued to look around, around the cold place, starting to get more scared. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulders; he slowly turned around and saw a ghoul. Netto screamed and fell down a hole, an abyss. _

"AAHHHH!" Netto yelled and quickly shot up from his sleeping position. He gasped for air and looked around. He was back at the lab, on the table near his PET. Trill was beside him and looked very confused.

"Netto Onii-chan, why did you scream when I tapped you on the shoulder?" Trill asked him.

"So it was all a dream, a very scary dream." Netto thought.

"Oh, I just had a nightmare, don't worry about it Trill." Netto replied. "So what are you doing so early?"

"Your father told me to look after you while he starts finding a way to get you out." Trill said.

Netto lied back down and put his hands behind his head. "Nah won't ever happen. I need my body to break out of this. Papa is just wasting his time."

"Netto Onii-chan, please don't give up. Papa will find a way." Trill said and hugged Netto. "Please don't give up."

Netto hugged him back and smiled. "Thank you Trill, for believing in me."

"Rockman Onii-chan also believes in you." Trill said.

"Speaking of Rockman, where is he?" Netto asked him, knowing that Rockman was Falzer.

"Oh, Rockman Onii-chan is taking a very long rest." Trill replied. "He must be really tired."

"I see, well. I think you better go play with Greiga now, he must be bored." Netto told Trill.

"Yep, but I don't want you to be lonely." Trill said.

"Don't worry, I won't be bored." He replied, making sure Trill trusts him.

"Alright then, I'll talk to u later." Trill said and went out of the orb and back into the PET.

Netto lay back down and closed his eyes. "Rockman Onii-chan also believes in you." Trill's sentence repeated in his head over and over again.

"Rockman believes in me….pft. Must be just something papa told Trill." Netto thought and fell back to sleep.

**In the PET  
**

"I hope Netto Onii-chan will be fine. I just wish you could help him." Trill asked a shadowy figure.

"I will, very soon, just not now." The figure replied and placed a hand on Trill's head. Trill happily chirped and skipped off to play with the beasts.

The figure looked at the orb and smiled sadly. "Netto, please be careful." And silently disappeared in the shadows.

**Jenrya282: Well, who is this shadowy character? When will this shadowy figure finally help them? Is he good or is he bad? Guess who the figure is and the reward will be most wonderful! I'm sorry for the late update again, please forgive me. Thanks for reading, ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11

Beast Fusion

Chapter 11

**Jenrya282: Gotcha! All the reviews had the same reply on who the mysterious figure was and it's half right so all the reviews gets cake! _Reviewers eating cake _While they're busy eating their cake, the story must continue! **

"Trill, where are you?"

Trill appeared beside the shadowy figure and smiled happily. "What is it?"

"My time has come; it's time to tell the others." The figure said. "And Netto needs help, fast."

"It's been 2 weeks since we last met, why didn't you help Netto when you were here?" Trill asked.

"My time hasn't come when I last met you, but now, it's time." The figure said and stepped out of the shadows. His red eyes beamed at the orb near the PET, his brown cloak dragged on the floor while he walked his purple armor hands came out of the cloak and petted Trill on the head.

"It's really nice of you to help him in a time like this." Trill chirped.

"I have to, after what happened to them." The figure said. "I have to repay them for what they taught me in the past."

"But will Netto Onii-chan be able to see you?" Trill asked.

"Maybe…I'm an enemy to him, after what I caused him. But for now, I'll leave." And the figured disappeared into the shadows.

"Maybe Netto Onii-chan will forgive you, you just have to see." Trill thought and went to the orb.

**In the Orb**

"Rockman……Rockman, please come back." Netto mumbled as he tossed and turned.

**Dream**

Netto was once again floating in the dark cold place. His eyes were blank, like he was hypnotized. He didn't care about the coldness that surrounded him. All he was mumbling is "Rockman, please come back, please come back to me."

"Netto…"

Netto quickly snapped out of his trance and stood up, still floating.

"Who's there?" Netto asked, still scared about what happened last time.

"Hello Netto, it's been a while, or should I say, 2 weeks since we last met." The voice said.

"What do you want?" Netto asked with a shaking voice.

"Are you afraid of me?" the voices asked.

"Of course I'm not afraid of you, why should I?" Netto yelled.

"Well, one thing is that your legs are shaking." The voice chuckled.

Netto cursed himself for letting the voice see his leg shaking with fear.

"Well, who asked you?" Netto yelled back. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you that your brother is quiet worried about you." The voice said.

"My…my brother?" Netto asked. Suddenly there was a stream of light coming out of nowhere and hit the floor. Netto shielded his eyes from the light and when the light disappeared, in front of him was a navi. Netto saw the brown cloak it wore; purple armor was shown under that cloak and its face completely covered by the shadows.

"Who…who are you?" Netto asked. He took a step forward to see more clearly of the mysterious navi. The navi grunted and took a step back; his face was hidden more in the shadows.

"I'm sorry Netto, but you can not see me yet, you will see me soon but that's when your Yami will attacks." The navi said and took another step back. Netto wanted so badly to see the navi's face so he dash towards the navi. Before he grabbed the brown cloak, the figure disappeared and reappeared behind Netto.

"Who…who are you?" Netto asked again, his back facing the navi.

"Beware Netto, your Yami is after you, stay strong, and I'll see you soon." The navi said and disappeared. Netto turned around and saw a Copyroid body. On top of the body, there was a silver sphere. The body flashed and another body replaced the Copyroid body. The body got up on its feet and ran towards Netto. The Copyroid body charged at him with a knife in its hands and Netto's eyes widened. The Copyroid got closer and closer soon Netto saw nothing.

Netto quickly got up and gasped for breath. "It was just a dream, it was just a nightmare." Netto thought.

"Netto Onii-chan!"

Netto opened his eyes and saw Trill in front of him.

"Hey Trill." Netto replied and went to Trill.

"Netto Onii-chan, are you okay?" Trill asked him. "Your face is so pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just had a bad dream." Netto said. He got up and picked up the infant navi into his arms. "Just do me a favor."

"Sure, anything." Trill chirped.

"Please stop calling me Netto Onii-chan; it sounds weird when you call me that." Netto said.

"Sure thing Netto." Trill said.

Netto smiled and looked out the orb. He saw Dr. Hikari busy running around the lab and smiled sadly when he trip on a wire.

"They sure are busy." Netto whispered. "And I can't do anything to help them."

"Netto, please don't give up. Everybody is doing their best to help you find a way out of the orb." Trill said and hugged him.

"But I…I feel so useless. I can't do anything to help them, besides; I don't even have a body." Netto said and place Trill down on the ground. Trill looked up worried at Netto and Netto sat on the ground. "The others are also getting hurt because of my Yami running around with my body."

"They're getting hurt because they care about you. They're also stopping the Zoanroid from destroying Akihara." Trill replied. "They're doing two things at once!"

"I know that Trill, but I feel so useless because my Yami is using my body to fight them, I hate to see them fight like this. A made one mistake and the others have to pay the price." Netto explained to Trill.

Trill sighed and sat beside Netto. "Netto, people often make mistakes but you must not allow that to hold you back, don't let it get the best out of you."

Netto looked surprised at the infant navi. "Who could have thought that Trill is the one who teaches me a lesson." Netto thought. Netto sighed and looked out the orb. The scientists were like giants to him, making him a midget. The computers beside him were like giant buildings already to crumble. He looked to the left of him and saw three Copyroid bodies.

"Copyroid, Copyroid!" Netto thought. "That's it!"

"Trill, get my dad and make it quick!" Netto quickly said. That scared the infant navi out of his wits.

"Netto, don't scare me like that!" Trill yelled back at him.

Netto rubbed his head and stuck out his tongue. "Sorry Trill, but I think I found a way to get me out of the orb."

Trill nodded and went out of the orb. Netto saw him jumping from table to table until he reached Dr. Hikari. He saw him pointing at him or the orb and Dr. Hikari nodded. Both of them went to Netto and Dr. Hikari picked up the orb and smiled.

"So you found a way to get out of the orb Netto?" he asked him.

Netto nodded and pointed to the three Copyroid body. Dr. Hikari saw where he was pointing and smiled sadly.

"Netto, those are for PET, not an orb."

"No, just believe me. Put the orb on top of the Copyroid jack in port and wait, I'm sure it will work." Netto replied determined.

"If I'm correct, it should work, just like in my dream" Netto thought.

"Alright, if you say so." Dr. Hikari replied and took the orb to the Copyroid body and placed it on the jack in port.

There was a sudden flash of light coming from the Copyroid body and Dr. Hikari and the others heard a scream coming from the orb.

"Netto!" they cried but the light couldn't let them reach him. The blocked out the light with their arms and waited for the results. When the light faded, they all turned their heads to where they last left Netto. What shocked them was a brown hair boy with a blue bandana, an orange vest and black pants was on his knees, gasping for breath.

"Netto!" Trill cried and jumped from Dr. Hikari's shoulders towards Netto. He went in front of Netto and saw his eyes were full of pain, sweat was shown on his face. "Netto?"

Nett stopped gasping for air and closed his eyes. "Am I…am I out or the orb?"

Trill smiled happily and replied: "Yep, you're out."

Dr. Hikari ran to Netto and lifted him to his feet. "Netto, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Netto replied weakly and Dr. Hikari brought him to a chair. He seated Netto lightly and sighed.

"You gave me a fright back there."

"Never expected it to be so painful." Netto chuckled.

Hours passed since Netto once again appeared in the real world. He was sleeping quietly on the couch while the other scientist was still busy working. Dr. Hikari would check on Netto ever thirty minutes, to make sure he was okay. Every time, he would sigh in relief that Netto is back. Just then, the floor started to rumble, this awoke Netto from his slumber.

"Papa, what's going on?" Netto asked him. Trill appeared on Netto's shoulders and was rubbing his eyes.

"Netto, what's going on?" asked the sleepy Trill.

"I don't know, but I think it's best if we evacuate this place." Netto replied and took his father's hand. "Papa, let's get out of here."

Before any of them got out of the lab, a Dimensional area appeared around the lab. Viruses appeared and blocked their way out. The viruses all looked different from the normal viruses, some had fangs and some had bunny ears.

"Even Greiga and Falzer's viruses look better then these viruses." Netto thought and took a step back. The viruses looked like they're about to attack them. Netto heard banging on the glass windows of the lab and saw the other CrossFusion NetSaviors trying to get in, but with no luck.

"It seems like that the others haven't seen me yet." Netto thought and turned around to look at the advancing viruses. "These viruses are a lot stronger then the cyber beast's viruses. They can even block nine CrossFusion members from entering this lab."

The viruses got closer and closer until they trapped all the scientist and Netto into a corner. Netto looked back at the corner and hissed.

"What dumb luck I'm having." Netto thought. The viruses got closer and closer and they lifted up their weapons. Netto shielded himself and got ready for an attack, but it never happened. He heard shots coming out of nowhere and the screams of the viruses. He opened his eyes and saw there were no more viruses around them. The Cross-fused NetSaviors went in the lab and got their weapons ready but no more viruses appeared.

"How interesting that it wasn't your friends who saved you." A voice suddenly appeared.

Netto and the Cross-Fused NetSaviors looked around the room to see who the mysterious person was but couldn't find it. Suddenly they heard a 'SWOOSH' sound and looked at the center of the lab. They gasped to see Netto's Yami standing the middle of the lab. He had a big grin on his face and his red eyes stared at Netto.

"So, you escaped from the orb, too bad that won't help you for long." Yami Netto said and charged to Netto. The scientists got scared and moved out of the way while Netto was frozen with fear. Before Yami Netto got to Netto, a shot came from above and hit him on the back. He fell to the floor and coughed out blood.

"Damn, this body is too weak but I need to keep it from dieing on me." Yami Netto thought. "I have to retreat."

Yami Netto growled at the others and cursed under his breath and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You're lucky that you weren't captured." Another voice said. "You won't be lucky if I wasn't here."

They all looked up and saw a navi. Netto gasped at the navi and took a step forwards. The navi took of his hood off and the others also gasped.

"Dark Rockman?" Netto whispered. Dark Rockman smiled and his eyes turned gentle.

"Hello Netto, good to see you again."

**Jenrya282: So there you have it, the mysterious navi is Dark Rockman, betcha you readers are shocked huh? Well, hope you enjoyed it, ciao! See ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Beast Fusion

Chapter 12

Jenrya282: Betcha you're all surprised about the mysterious navi. Anyways, just gonna answer the reviews I got.

**Jhvh777: Dark Rockman doesn't have a cloak; I just put in the cloak for fun and making him mysterious. I was trying to make the readers thinking that Dark Rockman was another navi but looks like I didn't do very well with the fooling. **

**Zohaku: I'm going to explain about the Copyroid body in this chapter, I was already at the ending of the last chapter and I wanted to leave it as a cliffy so yeah, hoped that solved your confusion.**

**Okay, since I'm done with the reviews, onto the story!**

**Scilab**

"Hello Netto, good to see you again." Dark Rockman said and jumped from the side of the wall and landed on the floor in front of Netto. The others, who stopped cross-fusion, stood protectively in front of Netto and Dr. Hikari.

"What do you want with him?" Enzan asked him.

"Nothing, just want to chat, is that okay?" Dark Rockman replied.

The others growled at him and took a step back, getting closer to Netto and Dr. Hikari.

"Very protective I see." Dark Rockman said. "I just want to talk to Netto, isn't that okay?"

"You're planning something." Laika said and took out the synchro-chip. The others followed him and also took out their synchro-chip. Just then, Enzan felt a hand on his shoulders and he turned around to see Netto.

"Netto?" Enzan asked him.

Netto shook his head no and walked in front of the others.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked him.

Dark Rockman smiled and looked down.

"What do you think? I'm here to talk about Rockman and to do a test." Dark Rockman replied and snapped his fingers. Both Greiga and Falzer appeared beside Dark Rockman, one on each side.

"Greiga, Falzer?" Netto said and took a step forward. Greiga snarled at Netto while Falzer chirped loudly.

"Let's see how good you do against them. First test, begin!" Dark Rockman said with a sneer and pointed his finger towards Netto. Both Greiga and Falzer charged at Netto and Netto moved out of the way. Falzer flew straight towards Netto but before he could jump out of the way, Greiga ran to Netto tackled him down. Netto slid close to the others and stayed on the floor.

"Come on Netto; show me what you can do." Dark Rockman said. "Get up; I hate to see Rockman look at you so pathetically. You have to start standing on your own two feet, come on, and get up!"

Netto obeyed and got to his feet. The others looked worriedly at him and Laika was about to help Netto until he raised his arms, signaling that he doesn't need help and the others to stay out of his way. Laika hesitated but remained still.

"Why aren't you attacking me? Why are you letting Greiga and Falzer do your dirty work? Why aren't you standing up and attack me with your bare fist?" Netto cried.

Dark Rockman snickered and looked at Netto.

"One: You're so desperate that you don't even know what to do and two: don't you see, these aren't your Greiga and Falzer, these are mine!" Dark Rockman cried and Netto looked at them. He gasped to find the difference between his cyber pets and Dark Rockman's'. The Falzer wasn't red like his; it was in a purple-reddish color and Greiga wasn't slate blue, he was a mix of blue and purple color armor. Netto looked down at his feet and tears were formed from his brown eyes. They dropped to the floor and his body shook.

"Why…why am I so dense? Why? Why can't I do things on my own? Why am I so useless? Why? Why was I chosen as NetSavior?" Netto said through his tears.

"So many 'why's' but I'm not going to answer them, that's for you to find out. So, now you understand, you know the truth, so fight me! Fight me with all your strength; show me what you can do without Rockman!" Dark Rockman cried and pointed towards Netto. Both beasts charged at Netto and were about to attack him when an aura surrounded Netto. Dark Rockman looked down and saw both Greiga and Falzer, Netto's cyber pet, guarding their master.

"So, it is true." Dark Rockman thought. "Now this gets interesting."

Netto looked up from the floor and looked at Dark Rockman with cold, brown eyes. "This is where the games begin."

Dark Rockman smiled and commanded his beasts to attack Netto. Netto did the same thing and both Greiga and Falzer charged at their clone. Both beasts fought madly. Claws were scratching and flamethrowers from the Greiga's were attack endlessly. Dark Rockman chuckled and looked at Netto.

"Finally, you have passed the first part of the test; here comes the real task Netto. I want you to cross-fuse."

Netto looked at Dark Rockman confused and replied:

"How? I don't have Rockman with me."

"No, not with Rockman…"

"What are you getting to?"

"You must learn to cross-fuse with the cyber beasts."

Netto looked at the cyber beasts and to Dark Rockman; Netto was even more confused then before.

"Alright, this shouldn't be too hard." Netto joked.

"Not with that body…you need a new body."

Now Netto was interested in the fact about Cross-Fusing with the beasts.

"But Yami Netto has my body."

"With a newly recharged body, a newly recharged Copyroid body."

"Why can't I use this body?"

"You'll run out, trust me. Each time a navi is in a Copyroid body, the energy in the Copyroid is used up when they attack. With you attack me with that body, you will sure to loose all energy before you even get a chance to touch me." Dark Rockman explained. "We're navis, so you have more energy then a mere human."

Netto's leg started to wobble and Dark Rockman knew why. He quickly slid to Netto and caught him before he hit the ground. The body glowed and Netto's orb dropped to the floor. Inside was Netto, sleeping soundly. The Copyroid body was in Dark Rockman's arms and he dropped the body to the floor and picked up the orb.

"Dark Rockman let Netto go." Enzan said and took a step closer to him.

Dark Rockman placed the orb in Greiga's mouth and looked back at them.

"You better take care of him, or I'll have to kill you personally." Dark Rockman said and disappeared, The Dimensional Area disappeared and the ruined Scilab was quiet. Both Greiga and Falzer stayed outside of the Net and walked towards Dr. Hikari.

"_It appears we have a dangerous situation here."_

The NetSaviours looked at Greiga surprised.

"_It seems that way."_ Falzer replied Greiga. _"We must protect Netto at all cost, for Rockman's sake."_

Both Greiga and Falzer turned to the others and Greiga gently placed the orb on the floor.

"_With Yami Netto walking around like this, you need to prepare yourself." _Greiga said,

"_You must prepare for the worst. As for Dark Rockman, I'm sure he has a way to get Netto out of the orb. Once Netto is out of the orb, he has to learn to cross-fuse with us, or all of mankind will be lost." _Falzer explained to the others and they all nodded.

"What can he do that we can't?" Meiru asked.

"_That, I can't not tell."_ Greiga said.

The others groaned at the news and turned to Dr. Hikari, who has the orb in his hand.

"I have no idea on what Dark Rockman will do but I'm sure we can trust him, as much as the cyber beasts trust him." Dark Hikari said and placed the orb in his pocket.

"What! You can't be serious; we can't trust Dark Rockman, not after what he did to Netto and Rockman in the past." Enzan cried.

"I'm sorry, but I'm out of ideas. I think Greiga and Falzer are right, Dark Rockman is the only one we can trust right now." Dr. Hikari said and turned towards the lab and started walking. "I'll see what I can do about this, you guys go ahead and rest up, I'll inform you when I need you." And disappeared in the building.

The others were quiet and looked down. They thought, is it possible to believe Dark Rockman? Both beasts looked and the others and ran in the lab, hoping to reach Dr. Hikari.

"Come on, let's take Dr. Hikari's advice and go home, we do need the rest." Laika said and the others agreed.

**In the lab**

"Dr. Hikari, are you sure it's a good thing to keep them in the dark?" a person appeared behind Dr. Hikari.

"Of course, Rockman, or should I say, Saito." Dr. Hikari replied and Rockman stepped out of the shadows.

"So I have to take Netto's spot until he's released, okay, it's nice to be out here again." Saito replied.

Dr. Hikari placed the orb in a slot on his computer and pressed some buttons. In the orb, Netto was still sleeping soundly.

"Now rise my beloved navi, Gigaman."

**Jenrya282: Yeah, as you can see, I changed the summary for my story. I decided to change the plot since I'm already this far into it so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it, ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

Beast Fusion

Chapter 13

**Jenrya282: Hello! I'm back with new updates! I've started on another story so you can go to my profile and check it out if you are a Sonic the Hedgehog fan. Anyways, at the end of the last chapter, I just thought of something funny, it feels like I made Dr. Hikari an evil mad scientist with his loud "Rise my beloved navi." Don't evil scientist say rise when they want a monster to be revived? LOL, anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, ciao!**

**Recap of Last Chapter**

"Dr. Hikari, are you sure it's a good thing to keep them in the dark?" a person appeared behind Dr. Hikari.

"Of course, Rockman, or should I say, Saito." Dr. Hikari replied and Rockman stepped out of the shadows.

"So I have to take Netto's spot until he's released, okay, it's nice to be out here again." Saito replied.

Dr. Hikari placed the orb in a slot on his computer and pressed some buttons. In the orb, Netto was still sleeping soundly.

"Now rise my beloved navi, Gigaman."

**End of Recap**

Dark Rockman was in Dr. Hikari's computer, watching Netto being transferred from the orb to the new body he provided for him.

"I am in your debt Dark Rockman." Dr. Hikari said as he looked into his red eyes. "Thank you for helping Netto out."

"I'm just doing this so the Zoanroids don't get the keys they need." Dark Rockman replied and looked away. "But don't think we're on the same side, I'm a part of Rockman, and so I have human emotions which I hate a lot.

Dr. Hikari smiled and turned to look at his first son. He had hair like his and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a white vest with their family symbol on the front and the back. He was wearing black shorts and Netto's orange roller shoes.

"Papa, so what am I going to tell the others if they see me?" Saito asked.

"Nothing, run away as fast as you can, until we can beat Yami Netto and get Netto's body back, you will need to fill in for Netto. Netto will be your navi; I mean Gigaman will be your navi."

"But, wouldn't he get hurt? I don't want him to suffer the same way as me." Saito said and looked down at his feet. "I don't want my little brother to get hurt."

Dr. Hikari smiled sadly and went to hug his son. "I'm sorry, but this is what you must do until we get his body back. And be careful when Cross-fusing with Greiga and Falzer, we don't want both of you to get hurt."

Saito looked up and nodded. "I will, is Netto ready?"

Dr. Hikari looked at the screen again, he saw Dark Rockman helping the poor boy up to his feet. "I'm sorry Netto, I promised you to be in the real world, and not in the cyber world and I failed you, please bare with me."

Gigaman opened his eyes and looked around. He turned his head to see Dark Rockman beside him, supporting him from falling. His eyes widened and he jumped away, awing at his jumping skills.

"What do you want?" Gigaman asked him.

Dark Rockman smiled and pointed out the screen. Gigaman turned around and saw Dr. Hikari and a boy that looked like him out of the screen. Gigaman's eyes widened and looked at himself. He was in a light green jumpsuit with the Hikari symbol on the side on his head and on his chest. His helmet was in a deeper shade of green and was similar to Rockman's. Just to remind himself, he was like Rockman, just the change of shade of color and a mix of Rockman and the Shadow style.

"Papa, please tell me it isn't true." Gigaman looked at Dr. Hikari. Dr. Hikari shook his head and looked at Gigaman.

"I'm sorry, but until we get your body back, you will have to be a navi."

"Why should you be sorry? I didn't say I was upset about being a navi. I have so much experience as a navi that I want to be a navi!" Gigaman cried and jumped up and down. Dark Rockman and Saito sighed at the navi's energy.

"This is going to take long." Dark Rockman said to Saito. Saito nodded and looked at Gigaman and Gigaman stopped jumping.

"It's me little brother." Saito said to him. Gigaman took a closer look at the boy and saw his emerald green eyes, reminding him Rockman, even his voice sounded like Rockman.

"You…you, what, when, how, WHAT IS GOING ON!" Netto cried.

"Papa extracted my data from Falzer for a while now, we wanted to surprise you." Saito said.

"How do I know if you're lying or not?" Netto asked him.

"Well, should I tell papa about what happened to you during your last battle 2 months ago?" Saito said with a cocky smile.

"Which one?" Gigaman asked him.

"You forgot already! It was the time you and Meiru were stuck in that underground cave together." Saito said. (A/N: nope, there were no improper things going on…)

Gigaman gulped and sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay, you win onii-chan."

"Netto, no, I mean Gigaman, Saito will be your netop until we get your body back from Yami Netto." Dr. Hikari said.

"Okay, but papa, do you mind giving me and Saito some time alone?" Gigaman asked him. Dr. Hikari nodded and left the room. In the net, Dark Rockman logged himself off and went to the Net. When it was quiet, Saito looked at Gigaman and vice versa.

"Netto, it's been a while now, how are you doing?" Saito asked him.

Gigaman sat down and sighed. "It's been too long onii-chan, I've missed you."

"Same, but I've been asleep for this long, so much have passed. I'm just worried about you." Saito said. "I was worried about you getting into trouble and getting hurt."

"Yeah, I guess I have been getting the others into trouble because of my stupidity." Gigaman replied. "I wish we can just go back to the past and redo everything."

"Netto, the past can not be changed, but we can change the future. If we defeat Yami Netto, then everything will return to normal." Saito said.

"Yeah, I guess. But for now, you're my netop Saito." Gigaman said and got up from the floor. "Let's practice."

"Practice slotting chips?" Saito said.

"Duh, if you don't, then we would not win any netbattles." Gigaman replied and thought about the others. "So the others don't know about it yet, I mean, me being a navi?"

Saito nodded and Gigaman sighed. "What if the others see you?"

"Papa told me to ignore them and run away from them until it's all figured out." Saito said. "Jack out."

Saito pointed a green looking PET and a red light from the PET jacked Gigaman out.

"Let's go practice now, I think Higsby's chip shop have a training stadium for practicing." Gigaman suggested.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do anyways." Saito said and ran out of the room, passing his confused father and left the lab.

"By the way, how did papa get you a body?" Gigaman asked Saito while he was walking down to Higsby's shop.

"Dunno, he never told me how he did that." Saito replied.

"Maybe he used dead body parts and put them together to form a body for you like in the movies." Gigaman said.

"Netto, you've been watching too much horror movies." Saito replied and heard Gigaman do a mad scientist laugh. He sighed and continued his way to the shop. When Saito got to Higsby's shop, he entered the shop, feeling nervous.

"Saito, it's okay, as long as you don't do anything stupid, you're fine."

"Me? Come on, you're always the one who do stupid things." Saito cried back.

"No, at least being a NetSavior is better then being in school, learning about stupid things." Gigaman yelled back.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Saito jumped up, obviously scared out of his wits and turned to see Higsby.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Higsby replied. "You must be new here because I haven't seen you before. My name is Higsby, I'm the owner of this chip shop. And here is my assistant Shuuko." Higsby pointed towards a girl with two long blue ponytails.

"Oh hi, I'm Saito, Saito…" Saito hesitated for a bit and thought. "I'm Saito Hitawi."

"Hmm…that name, Saito, sounds awfully familiar." Higsby said.

Saito gulped and looked at Higsby. "Maybe you only heard of the name many times but it doesn't mean you seen me before."

"Yes, that is true. Alright, so what can I do for you Saito?" Higsby asked him.

"May I please borrow your training stadium?" Saito asked.

"Yes, you may, it's at the back, feel free to use it." Higsby replied and pointed at a room in the back. Saito thanked him and entered the room. He opened the lights and to his surprised, there was a small table in the middle with room. Saito turned on the machine and watch it lit up and a normal alpha navi appeared on the other side. (When I saw alpha navi, I mean like the original navi, not customized.)

"Hey, you should know where the room is." Gigaman called out.

"I know, but I have to sound like I don't know this place. Remember? First time here." Saito replied.

Saito smiled since it was his first time doing all this.

"Nervous onii-chan?" a voice from the PET said. Saito took out the PET and looked at Gigaman.

"Of course, it's my first time doing this." Saito said. "Jack in Gigaman."

Gigaman appeared in the field and looked at the alpha navi. "This is going to be easy." Gigaman said and crackled his knuckles. "Saito, press the start button on the side to start. The navi will either charge towards me or just stay still. Since this is your first time, the navi will stay still. The machine will register you into the machine-"

"Gigaman, I know what I'm doing. I saw you do this many times." Saito replied and pressed the start button. The alpha navi stood still and waited for Gigaman to attack it.

"Okay, we'll start with slotting chips." Gigaman said. "Did papa say anything about me having a main weapon?"

"Yeah, he said your main weapon is a sword and buster." Saito replied. "But I thought we're training by slotting chips."

"Yeah, but I want to try my main weapon right now." Gigaman replied.

"Fine, come on, I need to practice or we're screwed." Saito said.

"Okay, hold your horses." Gigaman said and summoned his sword. "This is gonna be fun."

Gigaman charged towards the alpha navi until it started to move and charge towards Gigaman. Since Gigaman was charging towards the navi in extreme speed, it was hard to slow.

"Oh sh-" Gigaman whispered and collided with the alpha navi. Both Gigaman and the alpha navi were flown back and Gigaman landed on his feet.

"What the hell was that for Saito?" Gigaman cried to him.

"Sorry but since you already had 'training' battling another navi; I thought this would a piece of cake for you." Saito replied.

"Not with this body." Gigaman yelled back.

"I know but it was fun." Saito said. "Now blaster, battle chip in and download."

Saito slotted a chip in the PET and Gigaman's sword was replaced with a blaster.

"Alright, now slot faster." Gigaman told Saito. "You have to slot fast in a real navi battle."

"Oh…alright." Saito said and took out another chip. "Aqua tower, battle chip in and download!"

Gigaman slammed his hand on the floor and an aqua tower appeared and hit the alpha navi. Before Saito could slot another chip, his PET beeped.

"Hey Saito, what's up?" Gigaman asked him.

Saito looked at the PET and read the text.

"Papa wants us to go and get rid a Copyroid that appeared close to the lab." Saito told him.

"Then let's go." Gigaman cried and Saito jacked him out. Saito ran past Higsby and out the door, leaving a very confused Higsby behind.

Saito put on the rollers and skated down the street, heading towards the lab.

"When did you learn how to skate like that?" Gigaman cried from the PET.

"It's no difference from the Air Shoes." Saito replied. "It's the same."

When they reached the fountain near the lab, they saw a Zoanroid digging in the fountain.

"Stop Zoanroid." Saito cried and the Zoanroid turned around. Both Gigaman and Saito gasped and recognize the navi, it was Scorpioman.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Scorpioman said and laughed. "An annoying boy and his netnavi, how amusing."

Saito took a step back and clutched his PET tight. "We won't let you take the key Scorpioman."

"What? When? How? Oh, I know, you're one of those annoying NetSaviors, trying to stop me, well, that won't happen." Scorpioman said and charged towards Saito.

"Saito, get out of there." Gigaman cried from his PET. Saito was scared stiff and didn't move.

"Saito, move!" Gigaman cried again. Still, Saito didn't move an inch.

"Saito!"

Just before Scorpioman hit Saito, a Dimensional area suddenly appeared and a red navi blocked the attack.

"Get out of here, you're not safe here." The red navi yelled. Saito looked up and saw a familiar navi, it was CF Blues.

"Enzan?" Saito said.

CF Blues pushed Scorpioman away from Saito and looked at him. "Get out of here, its dangerous here."

Saito looked at Scorpioman and took a chip out of his pocket. "No way, I got myself into this mess, and I'll be the one to get out of it, Synchro chip in and download!"

Saito slotted in the chip and a light surrounded him. After the light disappeared, there stood a green navi. The armor was almost like CF Rockman but in a shade of green and had two sickles on the back and a jet pack.

"So you are one of those annoying NetSaviors, oh well, that makes double the fun." Scorpioman said and his right claw turned into a cannon.

"Say goodbye losers." Scorpioman said and jumped towards CF Gigaman.

CF Gigaman placed both hands on the handle of the sickle and lifted it off his back. He threw the blades and it flew towards Scorpioman.

"Area steal." CF Gigaman whispered and teleported in between his sickles and got a hold of them. He whispered 'area steal' again and went through Scorpioman. Scorpioman cried and disappeared in pixels. CF Blues was in awed at the new cross-fused navi and when the dimensional area disappeared, both of them got out of cross-fusion and Enzan walked to Saito.

"Who, who are you?" Enzan asked him. Saito quickly put on his rollerblades and skated down the street, getting away from Enzan.

"Wait!" Enzan cried but it was too late, the new boy already disappeared.

**Jenrya282: Oh right, here comes the new navi Gigaman! Hope you readers enjoyed this chapter, I'll update this as soon as possible so be patient with it, baiz now!**


	14. Chapter 14

Beast Fusion

Chapter 14

"That was close." Saito said while huffing. He knew if he stayed, Enzan will be asking him lots of questions.

"That sure was." Gigaman replied. "But if you have stayed, I could have kicked Blues' butt."

"Gigaman, we are not here to fight them, we're here to help them." Saito replied. "Besides, with my novice skills right now, you won't even be able to beat them."

Saito heard Gigaman "hmph" in his PET and he sighed. "Meiru and Roll would be freaked if they found out that we disappeared."

"Let's go back to Papa; I'm sure he would be freaked about us right now." Gigaman suggested. Saito agreed and skated towards Scilab.

**In Scilab**

Enzan entered Dr. Hikari's lab and he greeted him.

"Dr. Hikari, do we have a new NetSavior" Enzan asked Dr. Hikari.

"Why do you say that?" Dr. Hikari replied.

"Because I just met this boy who had a green navi with him." Enzan replied. "He looks a lot like you and he can cross-fuse."

"Saito, you're not being careful again." Dr. Hikari thought to himself. "Maybe it is time they know about the new NetSavior."

"Yes, we have an additional person to the group." Dr. Hikari replied. "He's new here so I suggest you be easy on him." Dr. Hikari said. Enzan nodded and his PET rung. He took it out and looked at his netnavi.

"Blues, have any idea about this new boy?" Enzan asked his netnavi.

"No, he doesn't seem to have registered as a citizen of Akihara." Blues replied.

"Not registered?" Enzan said with a surprised look. "But where did he come from?"

"I have checked the other places but none seem to have a bio of this boy." Blues replied. Enzan turned to look at Dr. Hikari and said.

"You gave a synchro-chip to an unknown person? You should know that is unacceptable and illegal."

"One more thing, it seems this boy has not been accepted as a NetSavior by Commissioner Kifune, that boy didn't even talk to him." Blues added.

"You see boys, I have not talked to Commissioner Kifune about this boy yet but I will soon. I'm sure he will understand." Dr. Hikari replied.

"But you do have some bio about this boy right?" Enzan asked him.

"Yes, he is the son of a good friend of mine in Green Town." Dr. Hikari quickly replied. "He was sent here by the Green Town Net Security. I told them that we need an extra person for backup and he happens to be moving here so I accepted him."

"You two are so dead when you get back home." Dr. Hikari thought. "You just had to put me in such a tough situation."

"But Blues just went to check on him all over the world but he never appeared in any of the places he checked." Enzan said.

"Yes, I know. You see, he's not entirely human. You see, his father 'revived him." Dr. Hikari replied. "So he's not entirely human."

Enzan was confused, but didn't bother to ask more questions.

"I see, I will have to look up more about this boy later. Oh yes, what about Netto?" Enzan asked.

"Oh, he is fine, just stuffy in his orb." Dr. Hikari said.

"Do you mind if I see him? It seems I have found a key." Enzan replied holding up a glowing yellow orb.

"Um…how about I take it to him. He doesn't want to see anybody right now." Dr. Hikari said.

"Sure, I'm fine with it." Enzan said and handed the orb to Dr. Hikari. Dr. Hikari put the orb in his pocket and Enzan was ready to leave.

"Dr. Hikari?"

Enzan turned around and saw the exact same boy from before. Saito looked up and saw Enzan.

"_Oh shoot, we are so dead." Saito said to Gigaman using their link._

"_Hope Papa would have no problem about this." Gigaman replied._

"Ah, Saito, what a surprise to see you." Dr. Hikari said and walked beside him. "Saito, I would like you to meet Enzan, he's apart of the NetSavior group."

Saito bowed slightly, still keeping his eyes on him.

"So you're the new NetSavior." Enzan said. "I don't like your actions earlier, you almost got yourself killed."

"I'm sorry." Saito replied and looked down.

"Hey, no one treats my operator like that!"

Enzan looked on Saito's shoulders and saw the green navi.

"What is your problem Enzan?" Gigaman yelled. "You can't treat my operator like that!"

Enzan growled at the green navi and Blues appeared on his operator's shoulder.

"How dare you treat the vice-president of IPC like that? We can just take you to Net Jail if we wanted to."

"Gigaman, pipe down." Saito said to Gigaman. Gigaman crossed his arms and looked away from them. "I'm sorry for how my navi acted. Please forgive me."

"No, I should be sorry. I didn't mean to insult you." Enzan replied.

"Well, now that's over, I suggest both of you go home and rest up." Dr. Hikari said. Both of them nodded and left the lab.

"Here, let me take you home." Enzan said.

Saito froze and looked at Enzan. "A ride to my house?"

"Yes, it's quite late now and it's dangerous to go home by yourself." Enzan said. "Besides, you're new here, you wouldn't even know half the road."

"Um…no, It's fine, I can go home myself." Saito replied. "You see, I'm living with Dr. Hikari's family right now since my parents are back in Green Town."

"Oh, I see. Here, let's take you to Dr. Hikari's place." Enzan said and his limo came. He opened the door for Saito and pushed him in.

"But…but you sure?" Saito asked him.

"Yeah, his house is not far from mine so I can drop you off first." Enzan said.

"Oh, okay, thank you." Saito replied. The limo started and Saito looked at his PET.

"_He's not as bad as you thought he was." Saito said._

"_He has changed from silent, cruel guy to someone nicer." Gigaman said. _

"_That I have to agree." Saito replied._

"Hey Saito, Dr. Hikari told us that you came from Green Town, so what jobs does your parents work in?" Enzan asked him.

"Huh? Well, my father is a scientist and my mother stays home and work." Saito replied.

"The same as Netto's parents huh? Oh, you don't know who Netto is." Enzan said. "Netto is a friend of mine who is….out of commission right now."

"Out of commission? I'm sorry to hear." Saito said.

"_You better be, we just switched places." Gigaman said._

"_Look, I am okay onii-chan?" Saito replied._

"_Fine." Was Gigaman's only reply. _

"Saito, your name sounds kinda familiar. It seems Dr. Hikari said that name before." Enzan said.

"Well, Saito is a not very common name so there has to be some people who have the name Saito." Saito replied.

"_Déjà vu time?" Gigaman said._

"_Okay, I know, I said the same thing to Higsby." Saito replied. Saito heard Gigaman chuckled and he sighed._

"Saito, what is your last name?" Enzan said.

Saito looked at Enzan and gulped. "My last name…my last name is Hitawi, Hitawi Saito." Saito replied.

"I see, well, you're here." Enzan said. Saito looked out and saw Dr. Hikari's house, his house. Saito exited the limo and bowed.

"Thank you Enzan." Saito said and turned to enter the house.

"Oh yeah, one more thing." Enzan said. Saito turned around and looked at Enzan. "You did pretty well back there, I'm impressed."

Saito nodded and entered the house. When he got in, he got a bear crushing hug from his mother.

"Oh Saito, I was so worried about you, where did you go?" Haruka asked.

"I went to meet Papa." Saito replied.

"Well, I think you should see Greiga and Falzer, they were worried about you." Haruka said.

Saito nodded and went upstairs to Netto's room, which is his room now. When he entered the room, he got a friendly tackle from Greiga and a chirp from Falzer.

"Alright, I missed you too." Saito said through his giggles.

"_Feel my pain!" Gigaman said to Saito._

"_Very funny Gigaman." Saito replied. _

When the two beasts got off Saito, he took out his PET and cried:

"Jack In Gigaman."

In front of Saito appeared Gigaman.

"I can't believe hedesign this just for us." Saito said and flopped down on the bed.

"I know what you mean. He was already tired about freeing me that he even made this possible for me." Gigaman replied.

"You know, the others will soon know about us." Saito said.

"Yep, in the mean time, only Enzan seen us, we have to keep our distances from the others." Gigaman added. Saito nodded and got of the bed.

"I just wish both of us were humans." Saito said.

"I know what you mean, I miss being human." Gigaman said and sat on the bed.

"Saito, Netto, your father is home!" Haruka cried from downstairs.

Both of them nodded and went downstairs, hoping their father won't be disappointed about today's actions.

**Jenrya282: Hiya! I'm finally done this chapter! I'm so sorry for the delay, I was on writer's block but soon, I'll be writing a sequel to this, which I plan on doing in a couple more chapters. Well, I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter, baiz for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

Beast Fusion

Chapter 15

**Yes, I know that I said I'm not writing any stories right now but I had a sudden urge to continue this, so I am. Sorry about the late update so I'll update this. Hope you readers will like it. **

* * *

**Enzan's office**

"_Hitawi Saito, Hitawi…there is no such last name in the Green Town database."_ Enzan thought as he continued to type in his computer. _"Dr. Hikari said that Saito's father 'revived' him and he's not entirely human. What does that mean?"_

Enzan sighed and sat up. He rubbed his temple and looked out the window. _"Just who is that boy?"_

"Enzan-sama, I'm back."

Enzan turned to see Blues in his PC.

"What is it Blues?" Enzan asked him.

"You won't believe what I found." Blues replied him and opened up the file. "It looks like a very old, hidden file in the Scilab's database based on reviving the dead."

Enzan bent down and read a passage and gasped.

"But…how could that be?"

* * *

**Back at Saito's house**

After getting a scolding from their father, Saito and Gigaman went back upstairs and sighed.

"Man, I didn't believe he would scold us like that." Gigaman said and laid on Saito's…well, his bed.

"I rarely get scolded." Saito replied and sat beside Gigaman. "I only get scolded because **you** get us in trouble."

"Oh hush." Gigaman replied and stood up. "Activate human mode."

Gigaman disappeared in pixels and reappeared without his armor. He was wearing his orange vest and a white long sleeve underneath. His black short pants and black sock were seen. Around his forehead was his blue headband, he was back as Hikari Netto.

Saito sighed as Netto sat beside him. "Too bad it's only your navi program that lets you do that. Your body is still out somewhere with Yami Netto."

"Well, at least you can see me as Netto, not as Gigaman." Netto/Gigaman replied. "It was nice of Dark Rockman to help papa make a navi body for me. If he didn't, then I would be still stuck in that orb for a while."

"Too bad you can't be walking around town like this; you can only be here in the house." Saito said. "I wish the whole town was digital so you can walk around like this."

"Yeah, but it's not. Maybe in the future it will be." Netto replied. Saito nodded and looked out the window.

"Hey Netto."

Netto looked at Saito confused.

"How many keys do you think we have to find?" Saito asked him.

Netto 'hmmed' and shrugged. "Dunno, but so far, we have three."

Saito nodded and reached into his pocket and grabbed three glowing objects, the keys.

"Lightning, Water and Fire." Netto said and took them in his hands. "It seems like we're still missing a lot."

"Yeah, but we'll try out best to get the others." Saito replied. Netto nodded and just then, a knock was heard.

"Who is it?" Saito cried.

Haruka, their mother, opened the door and smiled. "Boys, Enzan-kun is here to see both of you."

"Okay, let them in." Saito said and Netto disappeared in pixels again. Back into the PET, Gigaman made a hologram of himself and sat on Saito's shoulder. Enzan came in with Blues on his shoulder and closed the door behind him.

"Enzan, what a wonderful…surprise." Saito said and told Enzan to sit on his chair. Enzan nodded and sat down. "So, what's up?"

"I have something to ask you." Enzan said and took out his PET. "Saito, were you lying about being a son to a scientist in Green Town?"

Saito shook his head no. "Of course not, what gave you that idea?"

"Well, Blues found this…interesting article." Enzan said and a screen came out of his PET. "It involves reviving dead human into navis."

Saito gulped quietly and so did Gigaman. "Reviving the dead? Where did you get that idea from?"

"Well, Dr. Hikari said that your 'father' revived you from the dead and you're not entirely human." Enzan replied. "I was just curious."

"_Dad did?"_ Saito thought. He felt betrayed. _"But why?"_

"And I found this interesting article. It talks about Dr. Hikari reviving his older son named Saito. And what a surprise, you have a boy named Saito in Dr. Hikari's house." Enzan said.

Saito gulped again and chuckled lightly. "Well, I did hear that Dr. Hikari had a son named Saito, but he died of HBD long ago."

"Well, I also did some extra research and I found out that there is no such last name as Hitawi." Enzan said and stood up. "Which brings me up to this conclusion…you have been lying to me."

Saito shook his head side to side. "No, no, you're wrong!" Saito cried and pushed Enzan away. "No, you're wrong!"

"Look, you don't have to tell me everything, just tell me who you are!" Enzan said and grabbed on Saito's shoulders. Saito tried to pull away but Enzan's grip was just too hard.

"I already told you! I'm Hitawi Saito and no one else!" Saito yelled. Enzan was getting furious.

"Look, just tell me who you are! I just want answers!" Enzan cried. Just then, Enzan felt a tap on his back. He turned around to see Netto behind him.

"Net…Netto?" Enzan was in shock and let Saito go.

"Oi, leave my brother alone!" Netto said and pushed Enzan away. Saito ran to Netto and hid behind him.

"Brother?!" Enzan cried in disbelief. "Brother! Netto, you told us that your brother died!"

"He was Enzan, he was!" Netto yelled.

"Was?! So who's he?!" Enzan cried.

"Like I said, he's my brother." Netto replied in an angrier tone.

"So he's really your brother, and not Hitawi Saito?" Enzan asked him.

"I don't care what you call him, he's my brother and don't pick on him!" Netto yelled.

"Look, I just want some information!" Enzan said. "You're a netsavior; you should know that holding an unregistered person in your house is illegal."

"I know that! But he's special to me." Netto replied.

"Netto, that's enough."

Netto turned around and saw his brother wiping his tears using his sleeves.

"You sure Saito?" Netto asked him. Saito replied him with a nod and looked at Enzan.

"You want answers? I'll you give you the answers."

Enzan sat back down and looked at the twin. "Okay, let's hear the answer."

Saito and Netto each took turn explaining their situation. Enzan listened carefully and so did Blues. They absorbed all the information that he got from the twins and looked surprised. After the explanation, he sat up and closed his eyes.

"Promise us that you won't tell anybody." Saito said. Enzan nodded and looked at the twins again.

"Alright, I'll keep it a promise." Enzan said. "But you know this won't last for long."

Netto nodded and so did Saito. "We just want to keep it as a secret until I get my body back." Netto replied.

Enzan nodded and stood up. "I'll be leaving now. Sorry for causing both of you trouble." Netto disappeared and reappeared as Gigaman as a hologram. Saito led Enzan downstairs and out the door. Enzan turned around and smiled at Saito.

"I can't wait to see you in battle again…partner."

Saito smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Enzan turned around and entered his limo. Saito watched the limo turn the corner and went back in his house. He turned around and saw his mother smiling at him.

"I'm glad, that you have a friend who would listen to you." Haruka answered.

Saito nodded and hugged his mother.

"I know mom and I'm glad too."

* * *

**Okay, that was a bit corny but hoped you liked it. Next chapter hopefully will get it to you later, maybe after some of the new story updates. So, until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

Beast Fusion

Chapter 16

**Hello dear readers, Jenrya282 signing in after all these years. First of all...*gets on knees and bows many times while hitting head on floor* I really, really do apologize for the long wait for an update. I had writer's block for a long time and did not know how to continue this but now...I think I have a pretty good idea on how to continue this. I just got an urge to continue so here is the update. Also...my best friend was nagging me non-stop wanting me to update this so I did. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Also, on the side note, I'm thinking of re-writing this story. I'm going to keep the same storyline but I'm going to change some scenes and going to make it more understandable. After reading it many times, I have come across parts that are confusing. That's my plan after posting this chapter. Hope some of the readers will like the changes.**

* * *

**Scilab**

Dr. Hikari sighed and shook his head. His newly revived son Saito and Enzan came to his lab early in the morning to tell him that Enzan knows their secret. Dr. Hikari looked upset when he got the news, sat down on his chair and crossed his arms.

"Saito...what did I tell you to do when you came to the real world?" Dr. Hikari asked his son.

Saito scratched his head and faced Enzan. He gave Enzan a "help me" look and Enzan sighed. He took a step forward and bowed to Dr. Hikari.

"I apologize Dr. Hikari. I was the one who forced Saito to tell me." Enzan said. "I wanted to know who the new NetSavior was and how come he could fight so well."

Dr. Hikari sighed again and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He looked at Enzan and then to his son.

"Don't worry boys, I'm not mad, just troubled. The others will find out eventually but for now, the both of you will keep this a secret, understood?"

Both boys nodded and holograms of Gigaman and Blues appeared on their respective operator's shoulders.

"Saito, we're back." Gigaman cried as he stretched. He yawned and sat down. "So, how was the talk? Did we miss anything exciting?"

Blues sighed and faced Enzan. "Enzan-sama, Gigaman is now registered and is able to travel in NetCity. I have to tell you, he is like an untamed dog that wanders when its master is not looking. He is like that as human and navi."

Gigaman stuck his tongue out at Blues and crossed his arms. "Not my fault, I have never been inside of NetCity before."

Saito chuckled as he looked at his younger brother. While his brother was busy talking with Enzan and Blues, Saito frowned and looked at his father. His father looked back at him and also frowned. They were both thinking of the same thing.

"_How much time does he have?" _

* * *

Both Saito and Enzan left Scilab after the brief talk with his father. As they were walking, Enzan had an urge to ask a question.

"Ne, Saito,"

Saito stopped and looked at Enzan.

"How long would this last?"

Saito scratched his head and looked away from Enzan. Enzan could tell something was wrong.

"How long you ask…even I'm not sure." Saito replied as he continued to walk forward.

Enzan was not convinced that Saito was telling the truth. He grabbed Saito's shoulder and forced Saito to face him. The action surprised both navis and they appeared on their operator's shoulder.

"Hey Enzan, what are you doing to my brother?" Gigaman cried and tried to pry Enzan's hand off Saito's shoulder but with no luck.

Enzan looked at Gigaman and loosened his grip on Saito. Saito rubbed his shoulder and looked at Enzan.

"Blues, take Gigaman with you to NetCity." Enzan said. "I have something for the both of you to do."

Blues nodded, hopped onto Saito's shoulder and grabbed Gigaman. Both navi disappeared and went into Enzan's PET.

"Hey, what the hell is that for Enzan?" Gigaman yelled as he struggled to get free from Blues' grip on him. "I take no orders from anybody but my operator."

Enzan ignored Gigaman and reached out his hand. "Saito, give me your PET."

Saito nodded and handed his PET to Enzan. Enzan took the little device and pressed a few buttons. He then returned the PET to Saito and looked at his own PET.

"I'll send the both of you the errand along the way." Enzan said. "Go now."

Blues nodded and disappeared with Gigaman. Saito couldn't help but chuckle as he heard Gigaman yell from his partner's device. Enzan pressed a few buttons on his PET and then put away his PET in his pocket.

"Now, we can talk in private."

Saito looked at his partner with a big 'question mark sign' look on his face. "What are you talking about Enzan?"

Enzan walked up to Saito and grabbed his wrist. Saito try to pull away but Enzan's grip was too strong.

"You're hiding something with your father and don't want Netto to know. Am I right?"

Saito stopped struggling and looked down at the floor. Enzan sighed and let go of Saito's wrist. The younger operator stood silently and used his sleeves to wipe his face.

"_He's crying." _Enzan thought and stood watching the young operator. _"Something's up and I need to find out what."_

* * *

While the operators were having their time, both Gigaman and Blues were in NetCity. For the whole time, Gigaman was trying to go back to Saito's PET but with no luck.

"_Dammit, why can't I get back?"_ Gigaman thought as he continued to try. Blues can only sighed and watch the semi-novice navi struggle. Blues knew the reason why Enzan locked Saito's PET but don't want to tell him why.

"Gigaman, let's go. We have to do the errand Enzan-sama gave us." Blues said and started walking to the direction of the store.

Gigaman ignored Blues' instructions and continued to stand there with his arms crossed.

"I'm not taking any orders from you."

Blues sighed and faced the little navi once again.

"And I say lets hurry up and finish this so we can get back." Blues said and stepped in front of Gigaman. "Don't you want to hurry back to your operator?"

Gigaman sighed and let his arms down. He closed his eyes to the surprise of Blues.

"_The reason...what is the reason that I can't go back to my own PET." _Gigaman thought. Gigaman thought back when Enzan asked for Saito's PET.

**Flashback**

_Enzan ignored Gigaman and reached out his hand. "Saito, give me your PET."_

_Saito nodded and handed his PET to Enzan. Enzan took the little device and pressed a few buttons. He then returned the PET to Saito and looked at his own PET._

"_I'll send the both of you the errand along the way." Enzan said. "Go now."_

**End of Flashback**

Gigaman gasped and started running in the opposite direction, ignoring Blues who was yelling at him. He could hear the red navi following behind him but he continued to ignore him.

"_Is Saito hiding something from me?"_ Gigaman thought as he continued to run. _"Is this why Enzan locked the return program? So that I can't hear what the two of them are talking about?_

* * *

As the game of Cat and Mouse begins with the two navis in NetCity, both Saito and Enzan found themselves at the park. They sat on the grass and watched other children play. They were silent as the voices of children laughing echoed throughout the park.

"Enzan, you really are sharp."

Enzan turned to the new operator and looked at him.

"I suppose I am." Enzan replied bluntly.

Saito chuckled and turned to face the children playing once again.

"Papa and I were hoping to hide it long enough until we get Netto's body back." Saito said. "It took Papa years to make Rockman's frame and structure so that it would hold my DNA but there was not enough time to make Gigaman's so we believe it's still incomplete."

Enzan laid himself on the grass and looked up at the sky. He didn't care that he was dirtying his clothes. He had gotten use to it over the years.

"You mean Ne...Gigaman doesn't have a lot of time left, being a navi?" Enzan asked.

He could hear Saito nodding and he sighed.

"How much longer does he have?"

"Papa estimated that he has two months left." Saito mumbled.

Enzan turned his head and saw Saito's face buried in his arms.

"Would two months be enough to get his body back?" Enzan asked.

Saito turned his head to face Enzan and shook his head.

"I don't know. We've only seen Zoanroids and Copyroids. Dark Netto must have known Netto doesn't have a lot of time so he's keeping a low profile. He's going to strike when those two months are over." Saito said.

Enzan nodded and stood up. "Then we should take action."

Saito looked at partner.

"You mean, you want us to find his hiding place and strike?"

Enzan nodded and sat beside Saito again.

"It's the only chance we got. If Netto can't survive as Gigamon for long, we have to take action and get his body back."

Saito nodded and went to watch the kids playing.

"But it's going to be hard with just the two of us. This is a big operation and it will require a lot of effort from the both of us to succeed."

"That's why we'll get the others to help."

Saito looked at Enzan surprised.

"But Papa said we shouldn't let the others know."

Enzan looked at Saito and shook his head.

"We're still getting them to help with this operation. Like you said, it's too big for just the two of us. We'll just not tell them that you are reincarnated from Rockman. That way, we'll be keeping the promise that we made with your father." Enzan explained.

"Papa's not going to agree to this."

"I don't see him making a plan on saving Netto any time soon."

"I'm sure he's going to be worried if we go."

"I don't see any other choice."

Both of them stopped and laughed. Saito couldn't believe himself; he was having fun arguing with Enzan. He looked at the laughing Enzan.

"_This is the first time I seen Enzan laughing with so much energy. No wonder why Netto likes to tease him so much."_

Enzan took out his PET and pressed a few buttons.

"I think those two should be coming back soon. Release the return lock." Enzan said.

Saito nodded and pressed a button on his PET. The PET beeped a few times and Saito heard an unlocking sound, signalling the return program is unlocked. Just then, Gigaman appeared in Saito's PET huffing.

"Gigaman, what happened?" Saito asked his navi with a bit of concern.

"Enzan...Enzan locked the...return program..." Gigaman said between huffs and puffs. "I...I was worried."

Enzan looked at his PET and smiled at Blues. "Welcome back."

Blues nodded at his master and appeared on his shoulder as a hologram.

"Gigaman found out about locked return program. I hope we didn't interrupt the conversation you two were having."

Enzan shook his head. "No Blues, you two came back at the right time." He looked at Saito. Gigaman was talking with his operator while standing on his shoulder.

Saito turned to face Enzan and then to Blues. "Sorry Blues, I hope he didn't give you any trouble in NetCity."

"No, he was no trouble at all." Blues lied through his teeth. "But we never finished the job Enzan-sama gave us."

Saito looked at Gigaman with a glare.

"And Blues said you were no trouble at all." Saito said bluntly. Gigaman chuckled and held his hands up in defeat.

"It's okay Saito; Blues will finish it when we get back to the office." Enzan said and started to leave. "I'll leave the plan to you. You talk it over with your father."

Saito nodded and watched Enzan leave the park.

"What plan? I need to know what the two of you were talking about when we were in NetCity."

Saito looked at his navi and smiled.

"You'll hear everything when we get to the lab. Trust me; the both of you are going to get the same reaction."

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you a new chapter! Sorry that it's a bit boring in this chapter but it will get better, I promise you. Well, see you readers and reviewer in the next chapter. Ciao!**


End file.
